


Пространство, время и ангел

by bfcure



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, история Доктора — на самом деле история его спутников, а сам Доктор — непостоянная и не поддающаяся познанию величина. Как и ангелы, Плачущие они или нет. И  ТАРДИС тоже умеет мстить и беззащитна перед влиянием извне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ИСТОРИЯ ПЕРВАЯ: ПРИВИДЕНИЕ В МАШИНЕ

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайны: История первая — Доктор, Эми и Рори пост!6*04 «Жена Доктора», Кастиэль пост!5*18 «Точка невозврата»; история вторая — в первой части Джек и команда Торчвуда пост!2*08 «День во смерти», Кастиэль пост!7*17 «Новая личность», во второй части Джек после Дня чуда, а Кастиэль пост!8*17 «Прощай, незнакомец»; история третья — Клара и Доктор после «Колец Акатена», Кастиэль все еще пост!8*17.  
> Примечание: фик написан на Big Who Bang 2015. Иллюстрации-коллажи: Восьмая дочь <333  
> Предупреждение: Авторское видение Доктора и спутников, открытый финал

Шёпот был еле слышным, но от этого не менее навязчивым. С тех пор, как Идрис растаяла в золотистом сиянии и матрица ТАРДИС вернулась на свое законное место, он чудился Эми во всех коридорах, исходил от консоли, тянулся за ней, как шлейф приторных цветочных тяжелых духов.

 

«Ты причинишь ему боль».

 

«Заставишь его страдать».

 

«Ты заплатишь».

 

Этот шёпот проникал в ее сны, смешивался с образом женщины с кроваво-красной помадой на губах, изгибающихся в зловещей улыбке. И когда Эми видела ее лицо в зеркале в ванной или на поверхности стеклянного пола, она не была уверена, что проснулась. Стоило зажмуриться, а потом вновь открыть глаза, и наваждение исчезало. Но в последнее время это происходило все медленнее, и у Эми возникало ощущение, что реальность вокруг нее трещит по швам, расползается, и ее поглощает стерильно белая пустота.

 

Еще недавно ТАРДИС была ее домом. Загорался приветливо свет, на пути возникали удивительные комнаты, которые Эми раньше не видела. Разве что двухъярусная кровать упрямо никуда не девалась и возвращалась на место, как бы они с Рори ни старались от нее избавиться. Но что-то изменилось. Эми чувствовала враждебность ТАРДИС, какую-то скрытую угрозу. Теперь двери часто захлопывались у нее перед носом, а консоль била ее током, не столько сильно, сколько очень обидно.

 

Но больше всего Эми пугал Доктор, ее друг, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, оживший герой волшебной сказки. Временами ей казалось, что он следит за каждым ее шагом, не сводит с нее пристального взгляда, в котором читались вина, сочувствие и страх. Что-то случилось, какая-то беда, и Эми изучала свое отражение в зеркале, пытаясь найти причину подробного внимания Доктора, и не находила. Она по-прежнему была Амелией-из-Шотландии, с растрепанной волной рыжих волос и слишком короткими юбками. Хотя отрицать, что ее щеки осунулись, а глаза стали вечно красными от недосыпа, Эми не могла. А еще ее подташнивало, и сухие спазмы скручивали желудок в тугую спираль.

 

Спать она боялась.

 

«Ты заплатишь», — повторяла ТАРДИС, и Эми не понимала, чем заслужила ее ненависть.

 

Она старалась убедить себя, что это паранойя, последствия тех ужасных видений, что ей показывал Дом, и ничего не говорила ни Доктору, ни Рори. Доказательств у нее не было. Никто, кроме нее, не слышал, что ей нашептывала ТАРДИС, да и вообще ситуация в целом выглядела неправдоподобно. Поэтому Эми натянуто улыбалась, болтала больше обычного и молча вздрагивала, когда Доктор смотрел ей в спину и что-то настраивал на сканере. И выключал экран, если Рори или Эми подходили поближе, чтобы узнать, что же он такое изучает, сосредоточенно хмуря лоб.

 

«Никто не причинит моему вору вред, — шипела ТАРДИС, — особенно ты».

 

***

 

Рори волновался. Эми ходила похудевшая и бледная, и огрызалась, если ее спрашивали, как она себя чувствует.

— Все нормально. Ты не видел, куда я положила зарядку для телефона? — нервно отвечала она и окончательно замыкалась в себе, что прежде было ей несвойственно. До станции «Бегство демонов» и столкновения с Тишиной.

 

Рядом с Доктором Эми обычно сияла, словно солнечные зайчики навсегда заблудились в ее волосах, и двигалась так, будто в любую минуту готова была взлететь воздушным змеем, поймавшим ветер. Рори не ревновал. Он давно перестал сомневаться в ее любви. Доктор стал тем, кто спас ее от рутины, подарил мечту и все звезды в придачу. И Эми щедро делилась с Рори и мечтами, и звездами, да и Доктор уже не воспринимал их по отдельности, и они превратились в Эми-и-Рори, как обведенные сердечком инициалы, вырезанные на дереве. Рори помнил улыбку Доктора на свадьбе, от которой сердце сжималось в груди в болезненный ком. Наверное, тот до последнего отказывался верить, что Амелия Понд действительно выросла, и опасался, что взрослой Эми звезды не будут больше нужны. Но он ошибся. «Прощайте!», — звонко крикнула Эми,  но прощалась она как раз с обычной жизнью с девяти до пяти, где нет места погоням и приключениям. Она называла Рори и Доктора «мои мальчики», и они бежали, летели и снова бежали, забыв на мгновение, что когда-нибудь им придется остаться на Земле и сделать выбор — ведь до этого было так далеко.

 

Сейчас же Эми почти не спала, а если и засыпала, то ненадолго, и просыпалась, задыхаясь от страха. Рори предложил сделать небольшой перерыв в путешествиях во времени, но Эми возмущенно отвергла это предложение.

— Мы не молодеем, — заявила она. — Я не уверена, что в семьдесят лет смогу самостоятельно подниматься по лестнице. Так что…

И у Рори не хватило духу признаться, что из больницы его, возможно, уже уволили за частое отсутствие, а отец начал подозревать, что они постоянно ездят куда угодно, только не в Лондон. И даже не в Ивернесс. Но где-то в глубине души он думал то же, что и Эми. Кроме того, на свадьбе Рори наконец увидел то, чего не замечал до этого — Доктор был одинок, и, пожалуй, нуждался в них с Эми больше, чем они нуждались в нем. Никто не должен путешествовать один.

 

***

 

— Планета воды, — жизнерадостно объявил Доктор, — ни единого клочка суши. Здесь самые большие приливы во Вселенной, поэтому не выходите из ТАРДИС.

— Если в двух словах, то смотреть, но не трогать, — рассмеялась Эми. — Мы можем подлететь поближе?

— А нас не утянет в черную дыру? — встревоженно перебил ее Рори.

Доктор лишь улыбнулся и крутанул рычаг.

 

ТАРДИС зависла над тянущимся во все стороны океаном, и тот факт, что горы вдали на самом деле являлись гигантскими волнами, в голове не укладывался никак. Эми шагнула ближе к краю, чтобы сполна насладиться открывающимся видом и вдохнуть соленую морскую свежесть, когда ощутила, как что-то толкнуло ее в спину. Она схватилась за косяк двери, чтобы как-то затормозить, но ее неумолимо тащило вперед, и с громким вскриком Эми полетела вниз.

 

Волны сомкнулись над ее головой, и Эми рефлекторно закашлялась, отфыркиваясь, но это привело к тому, что она еще больше наглоталась воды. Легкие горели; она отчаянно молотила руками и ногами в напрасной попытке всплыть на поверхность. Дышать становилось нечем, и перед глазами замелькали черные точки, но в последний момент Эми все же удалось вынырнуть.

 

Почему-то ТАРДИС по-прежнему неподвижно висела над океаном и не торопилась на помощь. Рори что-то кричал, и Эми обернулась. К ней приближалась одна из гигантских гор-волн, и она знала, что уплыть от нее не получится при всем желании (скорость волны была огромной), а нырок в глубину ее не спасет. Такие волны сметали все на своем пути.

 

Эми вновь повернулась к ТАРДИС и с ужасом увидела, как Рори немного разбежался и прыгнул.

 

Приземлился он в нескольких метрах от нее, подняв столбы брызг, и Эми поплыла к нему навстречу, намереваясь отругать за безрассудство — на что-то другое времени бы вряд ли хватило — и тут, что было очень странно, как только Рори оказался в воде, ТАРДИС пришла в движение.

 

Гигантская волна и машина времени помчались наперегонки, и в любом другом случае Эми залюбовалась бы этим завораживающим зрелищем, но сердце колотилось слишком громко, а в ушах шумело. «Только бы Доктор успел», — мысленно молилась она.

 

ТАРДИС слегка накренилась, и Доктор протянул руки. Рори подтолкнул Эми наверх, а сам зацепился за порожек. ТАРДИС начала стремительно подниматься, и Рори чуть не смело в сторону смертоносной водяной стены, но Доктор схватил его за запястье и втащил внутрь. Двери захлопнулись; раздался знакомый скрежет. Эми подползла к Рори и крепко обняла его. Ее зубы стучали. Доктор где-то раздобыл одеяла, но их тепло не могло прогнать дрожь.

 

— Эми, — позвал Рори. — Пойдем. Надо переодеться.

 

Она послушно встала на ноги, как автомат. Горло болело, и Эми не отказалась бы выпить чего-нибудь горячего. Шоколада, например. Или пунша.

 

Выходя из комнаты управления, она оглянулась. Доктор гладил консоль и бормотал:

— Сейчас заменим этот временной контур, старушка, и все будет в порядке…

 

В их с Рори комнате Эми торопливо натянула на себя сухие джинсы и свитер и бросилась за мужем, когда он направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить какао с корицей.

— Тебе все еще холодно? — спросил Рори.

Эми кивнула.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не прилечь? А я принесу тебе какао в постель.

— Нет! — почти закричала она. — Я хочу остаться здесь. С тобой.

 

Ночью ей приснился очередной кошмар. Эми стояла на кладбище среди могильных плит и каменных памятников и глядела на Плачущего ангела. Почему-то это было важно, и отсутствие Рори ощущалось, как физическая боль.

— Понд, пожалуйста, — умолял Доктор, и в его голосе звучали слезы. Они разбивали Эми сердце. — Вернись в ТАРДИС. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Амелия, я прошу тебя…

Эми очень хотелось сделать то, что говорил Доктор, но откуда-то к ней пришло знание, что это невозможно. Иначе она навсегда потеряет Рори. Она отвернулась от Ангела, чтобы попрощаться, но внезапно кладбище подернулось дымкой, и его поглотила пустота.

 

 «Ты бросила его одного, — прорычала ТАРДИС. — Ты заплатишь».

 

***

 

После планеты гигантских волн прошло несколько дней, но было видно, что Доктора все еще беспокоили произошедшие там события — причина загадочной поломки заключалась вовсе не во временном контуре. Вероятно, предположил Рори, желая его утешить, во всем следовало винить сбой в чистом виде — такой, который в принципе не имеет логического объяснения. Доктор задумчиво кивнул и сменил тему:

— Где вы хотите побывать сегодня? Что делаете увидеть?

— Как насчет Аркадии? — тут же предложила Эми. — Там красиво и… спокойно. Рори, тебе понравится.

Скорее всего, у Доктора имелось свое, нелестное мнение насчет спокойствия (Рори был уверен, что место, где ничто не бурлило и не взрывалось, казалось ему бесполезной тратой времени, чем-то скучным и до отвращения обыденным), но он только усмехнулся. И, шепнув: «Удивим их, старушка?», щелкнул по клавишам на встроенной в консоль  печатной машинке.

 

К изумлению Рори, ТАРДИС резко тряхнуло, а затем она закрутилась вокруг своей оси. Его отбросило к стене, но Рори каким-то образом умудрился ухватиться за перила и прикрыть своим телом Эми, чтобы она не ушиблась.

 

Через несколько томительных секунд ТАРДИС остановилась, и в середине комнаты управления из лучей света соткался темноволосый человек в черных брюках и грязной белой рубашке нараспашку. Он сделал шаг вперед и пошатнулся; сияние погасло, и на секунду Рори почудилась тень от огромных крыльев, а потом  он различил на груди незнакомца нарисованные кровью символы: замысловатую закорючку в круге, увенчанном треугольником и несколько букв по бокам. Незнакомец споткнулся снова и осел на прозрачный пол, как мешок, до краев набитый мукой. Когда Рори перевернул его на спину и приложил пальцы к шее, чтобы нащупать пульс, он понял, что символы были не нарисованы, а вырезаны на теле, что, мягко говоря, не внушало доверия.

 

Незнакомца осторожно уложили на кресла, и Доктор достал отвертку. Но, видимо, ее показания его озадачили, потому что он потряс ее для верности и нажал на кнопку еще раз.

 

— Доктор?

— Хмм… Две вещи бесспорны — он прибыл к нам из две тысячи девятого года, и он не человек. Но у анализатора возникли затруднения с определением вида. Слишком много информации. Часть истинной формы скрыта в другом измерении.

— Он опасен? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Рори. С него хватило игры в салочки с живой планетой из карманной Вселенной, проникшей в ТАРДИС и чуть не убившей его и Эми.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Доктор. — Но мы узнаем наверняка, когда он придет в себя.

 

…Очнулся незнакомец так же неожиданно, как и появился в ТАРДИС. Он подскочил, чуть не свалившись с сидений, и уставился на Эми немигающими глазами неестественно синего цвета. По крайней мере, раньше Рори ни у кого не встречал подобного насыщенного оттенка.

— Привет, — неловко поздоровалась Эми. — Ты кто?

— Ты настоящая? — недоуменно затараторил незнакомец. — Как ты можешь быть настоящей? Но ты существуешь. Ходишь. Мыслишь. Говоришь… Это невероятно.

— Я настоящая, спасибо большое, — фыркнула Эми. — И вообще, сомневаться в моем существовании, как минимум, невежливо. Как и молчать в ответ на вопрос, кто ты и как ты сюда попал.

— Я Кастиэль, ангел Господень, — растерянно представился незнакомец.

— Ангел? Это вряд ли; видишь ли, ты не каменный, — заявила Эми.

— Я другой ангел, — возразил Кастиэль, попытался встать и немедленно повалился обратно.

— Эй, не так резво, — вмешался Рори. — Дай-ка я посмотрю, нет ли у тебя сотрясения…

— У ангелов не бывает сотрясений, — проинформировал их Кастиэль.

— Расскажи это старине Суини, — закатил глаза Рори и принялся ощупывать его голову.

— С ним лучше не спорить, — сказала Эми и подмигнула. — Вот мой дружеский совет.

 

***

 

После того, как Рори убедился, что сотрясение небольшое и угрозы для жизни не представляет, Доктор вновь просканировал его отверткой, а Эми помогла вытереть засохшую кровь с его груди и выдала ему одну из чистых футболок Рори, Кастиэль рассказал о своем нечаянном столкновении с ТАРДИС.

— Не все ангелы желают людям добра, — объяснил он. — Мои друзья должны были освободить из их плена своего брата, но его охраняло пять ангелов. Сразиться с ними всеми и победить у меня не вышло бы, поэтому мне пришлось вырезать на себе знак, изгоняющий нас из того места, где мы в это время находились. Разумеется, этот знак подействовал и на меня в том числе. Я предполагал, что меня забросит в Австралию или Атлантический океан, но что-то притянуло меня сюда, на этот корабль.

— Ее зовут ТАРДИС, — счел нужным вставить Доктор.

— Ангелы в истинной форме, — продолжил Кастиэль, словно не услышал его комментария, — представляют собой многомерную волну божественного намерения, и, наверное, причина в резонансе. ТАРДИС будто позвала меня. И я приношу самые искренние извинения за вторжение. Я был бы благодарен, если бы вы высадили меня на Земле в конце августа две тысячи девятого года. Если это возможно, конечно. К сожалению, я потратил очень много энергии и не смогу переместиться самостоятельно.

— Для ТАРДИС нет ничего невозможного, — как бы между прочим сообщил Доктор.

— Я протестую! — возмутился Рори. — Кастиэль, у тебя сотрясение, если ты еще об этом помнишь. Тебе необходим отдых и присмотр.

Эми мысленно вздохнула. У Рори определенно включился режим гипер-ответственности. Он записал Кастиэля в свои пациенты и теперь не отстанет от него, пока тот полностью не поправится.

— Я нужен своим друзьям, — не сдался ангел. — И не могу позволить себе ни минуты отдыха, в то время как демоны ломают последние печати.

Эми не имела ни малейшего представления, какие печати Кастиэль имел в виду, но это не помешало ей гордо заметить:

— ТАРДИС не просто корабль, это машина времени. Рори, ведь путешествие ему не повредит?

— Не вижу никаких противопоказаний.

— Тогда добро пожаловать на борт, — Эми на мгновение забыла о враждебности ТАРДИС, ведь рядом был живой ангел, из плоти и крови, и он не отправлял людей в прошлое, и ей не терпелось выяснить, есть ли у него крылья, как у ангелов на картинках.

— Ну, Кастиэль, ты ничего не хочешь сказать? — Доктор взмахнул руками, обводя пространство вокруг них, и Эми с Рори понимающе переглянулись.

Кастиэль прищурился, склонил голову набок, и замер, словно считывал какую-то информацию.

— Она больше внутри, чем снаружи, — в конце концов неуверенно произнес он.

Интонация была скорее вопросительной, но Доктор все равно улыбнулся счастливо, крутанулся на каблуках, поправил галстук-бабочку и метнулся к консоли.

— Приготовьтесь к лучшему путешествию в своей жизни, — объявил он, нажимая один из рычагов.

 

***

 

Это путешествие и правда имело все шансы завоевать титул лучшего путешествия во времени, которое когда-либо видела Эми. И она не сомневалась, что Рори непременно бы с ней согласился. Танцующие гейзеры, падающие звезды, поющие дома — и все это на одной планете далеко-далеко в будущем. Также они слетали в прошлое этой планеты, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как она формируется и появляется на свет. А потом они стояли на центральной площади и, слушая хор ратуши, собора и окружающих  площадь домов, пили самые вкусные молочные коктейли во Вселенной. Так утверждал Доктор, и у Эми не было причин ему не верить.

— Здорово, да? — восхищенно прошептала она, и Кастиэль кивнул.

— Видеть чудо творения — это всегда прекрасно, — так же тихо ответил он и почему-то помрачнел.

— Не время для грустных мыслей, — сказал Рори и обнял Эми за плечи.

Она посмотрела на Доктора. Почему-то поющие дома и башни навевали на него такую же меланхолию, как и на Кастиэля. Как будто он вспомнил о чем-то невыразимо печальном, но не мог поделиться этой печалью ни с одним живым существом в целом мире, и Эми безумно хотелось как-то утешить Доктора, подойти, сказать что-нибудь легкомысленное, чтобы немного его развеселить. Но замкнутое выражение на его лице заставило ее отказаться от этой идеи. И она перевела взгляд на небо, где одна за другой зажигались яркие звезды.

 

Вскоре заметно похолодало, и Эми позавидовала Доктору и Кастиэлю, которых изменения температуры нисколько не волновали. А Рори предусмотрительно надел свитер. Справедливости ради, он и Эми советовал одеться теплее, но она беспечно отмахнулась.

— Я сбегаю в ТАРДИС за пальто, — произнесла она. — Скоро вернусь. Надеюсь, две луны без меня не взойдут.

Рори сделался гипертрофированно грустным — сегодня у него было хорошее настроение, и, судя по всему,  его тянуло немного подурачиться — и приложил руки к сердцу:

— А как же я?

— Купи мне еще глинтвейна! — крикнула Эми, убегая.

 

Сегодня ТАРДИС ничего не шептала, и она расслабилась. Влетела внутрь синей будки как прежде, с разбега и энергией, ключом бурлящей в венах.

 

Проклятое пальто куда-то запропастилось — Эми перерыла весь шкаф, но так его и не нашла. Сдернув с вешалки куртку Рори, она поспешила к выходу, и чуть не налетела на стену, когда погасли все лампы. Наступившая тишина, казалось, дышала злобой, и Эми с трудом удержалась о того, чтобы не заорать во всю мощь своих легких. Она накинула куртку и ощупью двинулась вперед, проводя по стене кончиками пальцев. Вроде бы комната управления находилась дальше по коридору, сразу за поворотом направо. Стена взбугрилась и изогнулась прямо под ее ладонью, а затем опять выровнялась. Эми сделала три шага вперед и вновь прикоснулась к стене. Она по-прежнему ничего не видела, но могла поклясться, что коридор  тянулся вдаль, как бесконечная труба,  без каких-либо поворотов, и света в конце этой трубы как-то не наблюдалось.

 

— Рори! Доктор!

Ее крик эхом пронесся по тоннелю и вернулся к ней многократно усиленным. Эми зажала уши и продолжила двигаться вперед. Больше всего на свете она боялась, что на пути ей попадется яма, и она свалится туда и разобьется насмерть.

 

И яма действительно попалась. Ногами Эми ступила на край и не сумела удержать равновесие, но вниз она почему-то не полетела, а скорее заскользила, как с ледяной горки. Она приземлилась на жесткий металлический пол и больно ударилась лбом о стену, потому что голова кружилась, и ее шатало, как будто она выпила не один бокал глинтвейна, а все десять. От стен исходило неяркое свечение, И Эми разглядела надписи наподобие тех, что показывал ей Дом.

 

«Ненавижу».

 

«Амелия Понд — предательница».

 

«Умри».

 

Ноги ее не держали, и Эми устало опустилась на пол и прислонилась к ближайшей стене спиной.

 

— Рори! Доктор! — закричала она. — Помогите! Пожалуйста, спасите меня!

 

***

 

Две луны показались из-за горизонта, и Рори, бережно сжимая в руках картонный стакан с горячим глинтвейном, повернулась к ТАРДИС, ожидая, что в любой момент оттуда выскочит Эми. Но двери будки были закрыты.

 

— Где Эми? — Доктор оторвался от созерцания небосвода, и Рори подозревал, что им овладело желание перейти к следующей части приключения, потому что две луны были прекрасны, но не так интересны, как погони и загадки. Главное, погони. До знакомства с Доктором Рори никогда не приходилось так много бегать.

— Пошла в ТРАДИС за пальто, — пожал плечами Рори. «И пропала», — мысленно добавил он. Что было на Эми не похоже абсолютно. Она ни за что не пропустила бы две луны в одном небе.

Доктор заметно встревожился, и Рори не понимал, почему он так сильно беспокоится — что с Эми могло случиться в ТАРДИС, самой надежной и защищенной машине времени, существовавшей на свете? Вероятно, Эми просто устала, прилегла на минутку и заснула.

 

В ТАРДИС они зашли втроем, и Рори сразу направился в их с Эми комнату. На кровати лежало зеленое пальто, но самой Эми нигде не было видно. Рори распахнул дверцы шкафа, посмеявшись над своей глупостью — пусто.

В комнате управления Доктор нажимал на какие-то кнопки, не сводя взгляда с экрана, по которому шли помехи.

— Странно, — сказал он. — Сканер не в состоянии определить, в какой из комнат находится Эми.

— Но она где-то здесь, — подтвердил Кастиэль. — Я слышу, как бьется ее сердце.

 

Доктор взмахнул рукой, призывая их к молчанию, и заметался по комнате, прижав отвертку к щеке.

— Рори, — наконец произнес он так, словно от него зависела судьба всего мира, — Ты не замечал, может, с ТРАДИС происходило что-то необычное?

Рори задумался, перебирая в памяти события последних недель, и покачал головой:

— Да ничего такого. Ну, разве что ТАРДИС теперь привозит нас как раз туда, куда мы хотим попасть…

— Вот именно! — воскликнул Доктор и порывисто чмокнул его в щеку. Его глаза загорелись лихорадочным блеском. — Кастиэль, Рори, не могли бы вы потянуть за эти рычаги? Я собираюсь кое-что проверить.

По сканеру снова побежали помехи, словно ТАРДИС не нравились действия Доктора, и она старалась ему помешать.

— Вот так, старушка. Вот оно! Рори, тот рычаг, быстро!

— Что там? — Рори вытянул шею, чтобы видеть, что написано на экране, и разочарованно вздохнул. Сканер выбрал самый тревожный момент его жизни, чтобы выдать свои показания на галлифрейском. Без перевода.

— Помнишь, я установил фаервол, чтобы никто больше не смог взломать ТАРДИС? — ответил Доктор вопросом на вопрос.

Рори кивнул.

— Да, после того, как Дом чуть не убил нас с Эми; хорошо, что ТАРДИС сообщила мне пароль от другой комнаты управления. И что у нее есть защита о стирания, если в этой комнате кто-то есть.

— Я стер Дом из систем ТАРДИС, — сказал Доктор, — но какая-то его частица уцелела и встроилась в матрицу, и ТАРДИС посчитала ее частью себя. Мы должны торопиться. Я не могу стереть Дом окончательно, пока он удерживает Эми. Он знает, что я его вычислил.

— И?

— И постарается ее убить.

— И что нам делать?

— Мне кажется, я могу вам помочь, — вступил Кастиэль.

Рори, по-настоящему испугавшись за Эми, практически забыл о присутствии ангела.

— Как?

— Я слышу не только ее сердце. Она молится. Ее душа чиста, она действительно нуждается в помощи, поэтому ее молитвы достигли мои слуха, — спокойно объяснил Кастиэль. — Искренняя молитва — луч света во мраке.

— И ты сможешь ее запеленговать, — подхватил Доктор.

— Да. Сил ум меня мало, но их хватит, чтобы найти Эми и перенести ее сюда.

Раздался громкий шелест, и Кастиэль исчез.

— А мы тем временем уничтожим то, что осталось от Дома, — с несколько пугающей кровожадностью произнес Доктор, но Рори не осуждал его, потому что полностью разделял его чувства.

 

***

 

«Я не хочу умереть в этой металлической коробке», — думала Эми.

Она начала задыхаться, ощущая, как какая-то сила, словно насосом, выкачивает из ямы кислород. — Боже, помоги мне. Помогите мне кто-нибудь».

 

По щекам потекли слезы. Глова кружилась все сильнее, и Эми легла на пол, свернувшись в позу эмбриона.

 

«Тебя никогда не найдут», — захохотал кто-то, но голос принадлежал не ТАРДИС. Возможно, он вообще никогда не принадлежал ТАРДИС. Она беззаветно любила Доктора. А тот, кто познал любовь, не способен на ненависть. Кто-то другой выплескивал злобу, притворяясь ТАРДИС, завладев ее сознанием. И он выбрал ее в качестве своей жертвы, пользуясь любовью машины времени к своему вору.

 

«Надеюсь, Доктор догадается вовремя».

 

Сон окутывал ее смертным покрывалом, звал к себе, и Эми почти поддалась ему, когда услышала свое имя. Окружающий мрак разогнала вспышка света, и она почувствовала, как ее взяли на руки и понесли. Кожи касалось что-то мягкое, и от этого «чего-то» исходило тепло, придававшее ей сил и прогонявшее страх. Эми открыла глаза.

 

— Кастиэль? — прошептала она.

 

— Все будет в порядке, — ответил он загадочно. — Ничего не бойся. Они придут за тобой. Но ты должна быть очень храброй. И не забывать дышать.

 

Эми раскрыла рот, чтобы спросить, что это означает, но мягкое «нечто» расправилось, зашуршало, и они оказались в комнате управления. Рори бросился к ней и заключил в объятие, от которого хрустнули кости.

 

Эми подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с Доктором. Он застыл на месте, и смотрел на нее так, словно она была за тысячу километров, и они не виделись очень, очень давно.

 

«Я здесь! — хотела закричать Эми. — Здесь, прямо перед тобой. Перестань  пялиться на меня, как будто это не так».

 

Доктор  не выдержал первым и отвернулся.

— С Домом покончено, — сказал он. — ТАРДИС просит прощения.

— Она не виновата, — перебила его Эми.

Рори молча прижал ее ближе к себе.

— Кое-кто был не очень внимательным, когда создавал фаервол, — пробормотал Доктор.

— Ну, короткие юбки и все такое. Это отвлекает, — великодушно заметила Эми. Она намеревалась забыть о случившемся как можно быстрее. Да и вины Доктора в том, что она едва не погибла, по большому счету, не было. Если бы Эми рассказала Доктору о своих подозрениях и кошмарах, он мгновенно бы понял, в чем дело.

— Ты не передумала насчет Аркадии? — Доктор коснулся консоли и похлопал по ее поверхности утешающим жестом.

Эми улыбнулась, хотя улыбка получилась больше похожей на гримасу.

— Компенсация?

— Ты говорила, что хочешь показать это место Рори.

— Ты опять ведешь себя мило. Мне это не нравится.

— Тебе не нравится, когда Доктор ведет себя мило? — удивился Рори.

— Доктор ведет себя мило, только когда что-то происходит, верно, Доктор?

— Ничего не происходит, — заверил их тот. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что запомнила, Амелия.

— Что.

— Просто дыши.

Эми не сомневалась, что этих словах заключался какой-то жуткий, недоступный ей смысл. Кастиэль тоже сказал ей, чтобы она дышала. Сговорились они, что ли? Поэтому она вновь попыталась улыбнуться и развела руками:

— Аркадия так Аркадия.

— Но сначала я предпочел бы, что Доктор отвез меня на Землю, — неожиданно нарушил молчание Кастиэль.

— Ты куда-то опаздываешь? — прищурилась Эми. — Я еще тебя не поблагодарила. А ты — не показал свои крылья.

— Я падаю, — сказал Кастиэль. — Мои силы и способности покидают меня, и без ТАРДИС мне до Земли не добраться. Мои друзья нуждаются во мне.

— Друзья — это святое, — заявила Эми. — Так что поездка в Аркадию откладывается. Но, теперь, когда ТАРДИС снова стала собой, ты не боишься, что мы высадим тебя  в Антарктиде эпохи мезозоя?

 


	2. ИСТОРИЯ ВТОРАЯ: АНГЕЛ ПРОТИВ ДЕМОНА В КАРДИФФЕ

I

  
  
Этим утром предрассветный Кардифф казался отголоском другого мира, эхом, двойником из Разлома. Полупустые улицы навевали мысли о конце света, а моросящий дождь заставлял редких прохожих искать убежища в подъездах или под козырьками автобусных остановок. Поэтому в машине было особенно тепло. Янто, умница, успел сварить кофе и разлить его по походным стаканам с крышками, и Джек с удовольствием пил обжигающий напиток большими глотками, нарушая правило водителя номер один — держать обе руки на руле.  
  
— Я не понимаю, каким образом это дело касается нас, — ворчливо произнес Оуэн. Кофе ему не досталось по той простой причине, что живым мертвецам оно было ни к чему. Они не нуждались ни в еде, ни в питье. — Очевидно, что тут постарался маньяк. Разлом спокоен, как море в штиль, НЛО над Кардиффом не висит…  
  
— Детектив Свенсон несколько часов читала нам стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон, чтобы мы смогли выбраться из Хаба, — наставительно ответил Джек. — Долг платежом красен, не так ли?  
  
— К тому же, — ехидно добавила Гвен, — Он не позвонила бы нам, если бы не считала, что в этих убийствах есть что-то странное.  
  
— А ты как считаешь, Янто?  
  
Но тот лишь пожал плечами. В последнее время он был еще молчаливее, чем обычно, и Джека это тревожило. А еще он испытывал чувство вины. Несколько дней назад он наконец повел Янто на давно обещанное свидание, и оно предсказуемо превратилось в катастрофу. Первой ошибкой стал дорогой ресторан: Янто явно не привык бывать в подобных местах и чувствовал себя неловко. Белоснежные скатерти и отельные вилки для каждого блюда ситуацию не улучшали. Беседа тоже не клеилась: разговаривать о работе было глупо, потому что он и так виделись в Хабе ежедневно и знали обо всем, что происходит с Разломом, а личных тем Джек избегал, как огня. Изысканная еда застревала в горле, вино пятилетней выдержки горчило на языке, и когда нож выпал из дрожащих пальцев Янто и громко зазвенел, ударившись о тарелку, Джек не выдержал. Он бросил на стол несколько крупных купюр и потянул Янто за собой к выходу.  
— Может, сходим в кино? — предложил он.  
— Как хочешь.  
  
В старом кинотеатре на окраине Кардиффа показывали такие же старые фильмы. Они купили билеты и одну порцию попкорна на двоих, но попытка пообжиматься на диванчике в последнем ряду позорно провалилась: «Шоссе» Федерико Феллини на итальянском языке с итальянскими же субтитрами к поцелуям и объятиям не располагало совсем, и Янто в отчаянии прошептал: «Поехали ко мне».  
  
Джек кивнул; они незаметно выскользнули из зала и поймали такси. Во время поездки они оба молчали, и тишина была неуютной и напряженной. Потом, едва Янто успел запереть за ними дверь квартиры, Джек прижал его к стене и начал целовать, жестко и грубо, стремясь раствориться во вкусе его губ, забыть и забыться хотя бы на мгновение. Янто не сопротивлялся, покорно позволил раздеть себя и уложить на ковер в гостиной, и не произнес ни слова, когда Джек задал безжалостный ритм. И не попытался его удержать, когда тот совершил ошибку номер два — оделся и ушел. И теперь Джек ненавидел его немного, что было абсолютно нелогично. Он бы не остался на ночь, даже если бы Янто его об этом попросил.  
  
— Мы почти на месте, — нарушила тишину Тош. — За этим зданием поверни направо.  
  
Джек затормозил рядом с полицейской машиной. Детектив Свенсон ждала их у черно-желтой ленты, огораживавшей поросший репейником пустырь по периметру.  
  
— Спасибо, что так быстро приехали, — сказала она. — Идемте со мной. Эксперты уже закончили. Я хочу, чтобы вы на это взглянули.  
  
Мужчина лежал на спине, раскинув руки; скрюченные пальцы навсегда застыли, вцепившись в жухлую траву. Его глазницы были выжжены.  
  
Оуэн надел перчатки и склонился над трупом. Тош достала фотоаппарат и начала обходить погибшего, фотографируя его тело с разных ракурсов. Гвен присела на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть землю вокруг него. Потом она вытащила из кармана пакетик для образцов и положила туда несколько травинок. Янто записывал то, что полицейским удалось выяснить на данный момент.  
  
— Что думаете? — спросила Свенсон. — Это второй подобный случай за неделю. Первую жертву обнаружили неделю назад в заброшенном доме в двух кварталах отсюда.  
  
— Повреждения те же? — деловито поинтересовался Оуэн, не прерывая осмотра.  
  
— Да. Мы быстро установили ее личность. Маргарет Смит, двадцать восемь лет, секретарь, жила одна. Коллеги забеспокоились, когда во вторник она не вышла на работу. Тело нашла влюбленная парочка. Они и вызвали полицию. Маргарет убили в понедельник, между десятью и одиннадцатью вечера.  
  
— Так это убийство? — уточнил Джек. — Не спонтанное самовозгорание?  
  
— У нее пострадали внутренние органы, как будто ее долго и методично избивали.  
  
— А когда умер этот человек?  
  
— Где-то около пяти утра. После вскрытия скажем точнее. Документов при нем не имелось, и сейчас мы прогоняем его по базе. Есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
  
— Никаких, кроме той, что причиной смерти является не травма глаз. Это, скорее, ее следствие, — заявил Оуэн. — Что-то явно искало путь наружу, и в конце концов выжгло себя из тела этого несчастного…  


 

***

  
  
Вернувшись в Хаб, Тош немедленно запустила на своем компьютере программу поиска. Оуэн изучал отчет о вскрытии первой жертвы. Второй отчет детектив Свенсон обещала скоро прислать по электронной почте. Гвен изучала собранные на месте преступления травинки. А Янто… Янто сбежал в туристическое бюро, и Джек не стал его удерживать, хотя понимал, что им необходимо поговорить. Более того, он сознавал, что из-за игры в молчанку рискует потерять его не только как любовника, но и как друга. Но не собирался заговаривать о том ужасном вечере первым, потому что Янто заслуживал, чтобы этот разговор произошел на его условиях. Джек был должен ему хотя бы это.  
  
— Смотри, — окликнула его Гвен, отрываясь от микроскопа. — На траве вокруг тела я нашла темно-коричневую массу, очень вязкую. Судя по показаниям анализатора, это результат плавления серы при температуре около ста девяноста градусов Цельсия. Она не растворяется в воде, поэтому и на земле и остались следы. Но непонятно откуда эта сера взялась, причем в таких количествах. Странно, правда?  
  
— Интересно, — согласился Джек.  
  
Из компьютера Тош раздался противный тоненький писк, оповещая всех, что поиск закончен. Оуэн поморщился, но ничего не сказал. А Джек выжидательно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Люблю нашу новую программу распознавания лиц, — заметила Тош. — Теперь мы знаем, как звали вторую жертву. Гарри Морган, тридцать пять лет, библиотекарь. Не женат, жил с сестрой и племянником по адресу Ньюпорт-роуд, дом девятнадцать, квартира 14Б.  
  
— Надо бы проверить, — протянул Джек. Его охватило нестерпимое желание выбраться из Хаба. — Гвен, ты со мной?  
  
— Пистолет захватить?  
  
— Полицейским боевое оружие не положено.  
  
— Ну так, я ведь больше не работаю в полиции, верно?  
  
Сестра Моргана открыла дверь не сразу, потребовала предъявить документы (Гвен показала ей свой просроченный значок, хорошо, та всего лишь бросила на него короткий взгляд и, поджав губы, завозилась с дверной цепочкой), и только после этого провела их с Джеком в гостиную.  
  
— Я уже все рассказала детективу Свенсон, — пробормотала она, не скрывая своего недовольства.  
  
— Мы просто хотели бы кое-что уточнить, миссис Морган, — уверила ее Гвен.  
  
— Тогда называйте меня Линдой.  
  
— Хорошо, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джек. — Скажите, Гарри в последнее время вел себя, как обычно? Или в его поведении что-то резко изменилось?  
  
Линда задумалась.  
  
— А знаете, он и правда переменился, как по волшебству, — медленно сказала она. — Гарри ни разу в жизни голоса ни на кого не повысил, был тихим, даже застенчивым. А вчера наградил Дэнни подзатыльником, когда тот стакан с молоком случайно разбил. Мы с ним из-за этого поругались, в первый раз за пятнадцать лет. После смерти мужа Гарри всегда мне помогал, поселил нас с сыном здесь, платил за курсы — я на секретаря учусь — и за хоккейную секцию, куда Дэнни ходит, а тут заявил, что мы деньги из него сосем, как вампиры. Орал так, словно в него дьявол вселился. Велел собирать вещи и убираться, и ушел. Больше я его не видела.  
  
— Что думаешь? — спросил Джек, когда они попрощались с Линдой и вышли на улицу.  
— Может, в Гарри действительно кто-то вселился? Хотя меня смущает спокойствие Разлома, — ответила Гвен.  
  
— Поверь мне, не во всех бедах виноват Разлом, — произнес Джек.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — возразила Гвен. Но развить эту мысль не успела: в кармане ее куртки затрезвонил телефон. — Алло? Детектив Свенсон? Да, капитан рядом, включаю громкую связь.  
  
— У нас еще одно прохожее убийство, — задыхаясь, выпалила Свенсон. — Где вы находитесь?  
  
— Ньюпорт-роуд. Мы как раз собирались вернуться в Хаб.  
  
— С возвращением придется подождать. Разносчик пиццы наткнулся во дворе дома на труп Джулии Грин. У нее, как и в предыдущих случаях, выжжены глаза; рядом с телом лежала сумка жертвы. Права и бумажник на месте, убийца ничего не взял, хотя в бумажнике было пятьсот фунтов наличными. Элм-Стрит, дом номер двенадцать. Приезжайте.  
  
— Будем через пять минут.  


 

***

  
  
У арки их встретил Энди.  
  
— Похоже, только Торчвуд способен разобраться с этим делом, — вздохнул он. — С каждым часом оно становится все чудесатее и чудесатее…  
  
Джек и Гвен обменялись озадаченными взглядами и последовали за ним вглубь двора.  
  
Криминалист снимал перчатки; у выезда дежурила «Скорая», готовая забрать тело и отвезти в морг.  
  
При жизни Джулия Грин была красавицей — усеянная веснушками фарфоровая кожа и длинные, густые рыжие волосы, сейчас окружавшие ее лицо ореолом и подчеркивавшие его неестественную бледность и карикатурные черные провалы на месте глаз. Все вместе напоминало рекламную фотографию-постер к низкобюджетному фильму ужасов, и Джек вздрогнул и отвернулся.  
  
— Снова сера, — прошептала Гвен. — Чувствуешь запах?  
  
Джек кивнул. «Запах» — это было мягко сказано. Вонь забивала ноздри, и становилось трудно дышать.  
  
Джек невольно сделал несколько шагов назад, и краем глаза уловил какое-то движение слева от себя. Что-то зашелестело, от порыва ветра затрепетали листья, и тень исчезла. Но он все равно закричал:  
— Стой! — и выбежал на улицу.  
  
Джек искал тень среди толпы на тротуаре, слышал шаги пытающейся не отстать от него Гвен и гудки проезжающих мимо автомобилей, которые гудели слишком уж настойчиво и нетерпеливо. Он повернулся. По проезжей части брел босой мужчина, одетый в пижаму и окровавленный плащ, и не обращал на окружающий мир никакого внимания. На его левом запястье Джек разглядел белый больничный браслет.  
  
— Эй!  
  
Незнакомец никак не отреагировал на его оклик; Джек подбежал к нему и фактически вытащил из-под колес грузовика. Водитель затормозил, опустил стекло и разразился ругательной тирадой, цензурный смысл которой сводился к риторическому вопросу: «как Земля носит таких идиотов, не могущих отличить автомобильную дорогу от пешеходной?!». В ответ Джек лишь махнул рукой — мол, езжай дальше, проблема улажена — схватил незнакомца в плаще за локоть и потянул его к тротуару. Тот не сопротивлялся, только удивленно склонил голову набок, и от его пристального взгляда по коже Джека невольно побежали мурашки.  
  
— Что вы делали на месте убийства? — обвиняюще спросил он.  
  
— Я охотился за злом, — спокойно сказал незнакомец низким глубоким голосом. — Но я опоздал.  
  
— Джек, ты полагаешь, это он убил Джулию Грин? — вмешалась Гвен и обратилась к незнакомцу: — Кто вы такой?  
  
— Я Кастиэль, ангел Господень, — представился тот, потом подумал секунду и добавил: — Ну, раньше я был ангелом Господним. Сейчас я просто ангел.  
  
«Час от часу не легче», — про себя выругался Джек. Преступления определенно приобретали религиозный оттенок. Фанатик, считающий себя ангелом, убивал тех, кого воспринимал, как «зло». Но тогда каким образом он выжигал жертвам глаза? С помощью какого-то хитрого приспособления? Или сверхъестественных способностей? Во втором случае последнее слово в расследовании оставалось за Торчвудом, да и в первом случае тоже, при условии, что убийца использовал технику, имеющую внеземное происхождение. Вряд ли полиция Кардиффа захочет копаться в таких тонкостях: их задача заключалась в том, чтобы поймать маньяка и посадить его, мотивация и способ убийства при этом отходили на задний план. И Джек принял решение: они с Гвен отвезут Кастиэля (если это его настоящее имя, конечно) в Хаб, допросят его, сделают анализы крови и ДНК, и если подтвердится, что убийца он, выдадут его детективу Свенсон. Хотя если в преступлениях замешаны инопланетяне и их продвинутые технологии, они будут вынуждены «поработать» с доказательствами, чтобы ни у кого не возникло лишних вопросов. Не в клетке же с вивелами держать маньяка, это уже будет чересчур. Для вивелов, естественно.  
  
— Вы поедете с нами, — произнес он вслух.  
  
— Хорошо, — Кастиэль кивнул. — Я не откажусь от помощи. Зло надо найти и остановить, пока не погиб кто-нибудь еще.  
  
Джек усмехнулся, и они с Гвен повели своего пленника к машине.  
  
По дороге к лаборатории доктора Харпера Кастиэль с любопытством оглядывался вокруг, но было видно, что скрывающиеся за тяжелой круглой дверью высокие потолки, многочисленные лестницы и переходы, мерцающие экраны и панели не произвели на него и трети ожидаемого впечатления. А вот при виде самого Оуэна он застыл, издал странный гортанный звук, закрыл рот ладонями и забормотал, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону:  
— Мне так жаль. О, бедная, бедная душа. Но я ничем не могу помочь. Я не знаю как…  
  
Джек положил руку ему на плечо и усадил на стул. Кастиэль перестал раскачиваться и теперь с интересом смотрел, как Оуэн готовит все необходимое для забора крови.  
  
— Так что произошло с моей душой? — саркастически осведомился тот, ловким профессиональным движением захватывая с боков третью фалангу пальца Кастиэля, смотревшего на иглу-скарификатор так, словно он видел ее впервые в жизни. — Будет немного больно.  
  
Выступившая на подушечке пальца кровь, а также узкая стеклянная палочка-пробирка «ангела» явно заворожили, и он ответил, не сводя глаз с быстро наполняющей эту пробирку тоненькой красной струйки:  
— Твоя душа была на полпути к Небесам, когда что-то заставило ее вернуться. Но тело почему-то не ожило. Оно осталось мертвым, и душа застряла в нем, как в клетке. Прежде я никогда не встречался с подобным. А оживлять мертвецов я не умею. Прости, у меня нет знаний, чтобы помочь тебе, добрый человек.  
  
Оуэн фыркнул:  
— Да мне и так неплохо. Снимай плащ, я должен исследовать эти жуткие пятна.  
  
Кастиэль послушно начал стаскивать поношенный бежевый тренч, а Джек кусал губы: в том, что случилось с Оуэном, была его вина. Ему не следовало брать в руки Перчатку. Но он на какое-то мгновение забыл, что сам является аномалией. Фиксированной точкой в пространстве и времени. Тем, от кого Доктор в кожаной куртке бежал, как от прокаженного, со всей скоростью, что могла развить его ТАРДИС. Джеку хотелось попрощаться с другом, а в итоге он, не сумев предугадать, что сотворит Перчатка, получившая доступ к бесконечной жизненной энергии, обрек Оуэна Харпера на существование, худшее, чем смерть. Он с трудом представлял, каково это: не спать, не голодать, не ощущать прикосновений. И не иметь шанса прекратить эту не-жизнь. Чудо, что Оуэн еще не сошел с ума. На его месте Джек точно бы спятил.  
  
Больше не в состоянии находиться в одной комнате с Оуэном, он практически выбежал за дверь. В главном зале Гвен и Тош о чем-то тихо разговаривали перед огромным экраном с картой Кардиффа. Янто что-то печатал на своем ноутбуке. Джек подошел к нему, но слова не находились. И он ограничился тихим:  
— Как ты?  
  
— Все в порядке, сэр, — последовал нарочито вежливый ответ. — Вам подать кофе через пять минут или позже?  
  
— Прости. Тот вечер…  
  
Янто стиснул зубы и глубоко задышал, вцепившись в края стола с такой силой, что побелели костяшки.  
— Джек, не надо. Пожалуйста. Кофе?..  
  
— Чуть позже, спасибо.  
  
Грудь будто стиснуло невидимым обручем. Джека охватило желание схватить Янто за плечи, хорошенько встряхнуть, заставить его слушать, но он и так причинил ему достаточно боли, поэтому он отступил. Может, в следующий раз Джеку повезет, и Янто позволит ему озвучить вслух все то, что он должен сказать.  
  
Мавануи мирно дремала в гнезде. Джек налил ей свежей воды и оставил несколько долек темного шоколада. А затем уселся рядом, скрестив ноги, и долго смотрел, как она спит.  


 

***

  
  
Когда он спустился вниз, в главном зале никого не было, кроме Кастиэля. Он устроился на диване в позе йога и немигающим взглядом гипнотизировал экран телевизора, показывающего какой-то документальный фильм про животных. Джек собрался было нарушить эту идиллию, а после позвонить Гвен или Тош и ядовито поинтересоваться, какого хрена они бросили потенциального маньяка без присмотра, но тут из лаборатории выглянул Оуэн и поманил его пальцем.  
  
— Ну, что у нас? — выдохнул Джек, заходя внутрь.  
  
— Дело все страньше и страньше, капитан, — с апломбом произнес Оуэн, но быстро осекся, когда тот сурово и выразительно на него посмотрел. — Для начала, я и без всяких анализов могу подтвердить, что наш чудак — не тот, кого мы ищем. Я внимательно изучил материалы по вскрытию Гарри и Джулии. Маргарет Смит убили не на участке Свенсон, вскрытие проводил другой врач, и он либо решил, что он ошибся или по какой-то причине побоялся вносить эту информацию в свой отчет, поэтому ее там нет. Но в двух остальных отчетах черным по белому написано, что обе жертвы умерли раньше, чем были убиты.  
  
— Как это?  
  
— Я тоже удивился. Но если коротко, миссис Морган никак не могла поссориться со своим братом вчера вечером, потому что, судя по состоянию мозга и внутренних органов, он был мертв уже двое суток, не меньше. Однако она с ним разговаривала! Соседи видели Джулию Грин после полудня, но, как и в случае выше, все указывает на то, что она умерла где-то около семи утра. Лично я не имею ни малейшего представления, как объяснить этот факт. Если только в них действительно не вселялось какое-то разумное существо-паразит…  
  
— А Кастиэль? Что насчет него?  
  
— Кровь на плаще принадлежит ему, и пятна очень старые. Им, по моим расчетам, как минимум несколько месяцев. Что касается его анализа крови, существует вероятность, что он не лжет, называя себя ангелом. Такое впечатление, что каждая клетка его организма наполнена светом. Я не знаю, что он такое, но Кастиэль однозначно не человек.  
  
— И он в курсе, что убило всех этих людей. Когда мы с Гвен его нашли, он сказал, что охотился за каким-то злом и опоздал. Надо его расспросить поподробней. Если он не убийца…  
  
— А он не убийца, — перебил Джека Оуэн.  
  
— …то, возможно, он не откажется нам помочь.  
  
Но в главном зале Кастиэля не оказалось. Джек вывел на экран записи с камер слежения, и обнаружил его у отсека с вивелами. Кастиэль касался бронированного стекла кончиками пальцев и сосредоточенно хмурил лоб.  
  
Джек попрощался с Оуэном и направился к лифту. В коридоре, где располагались камеры вивелов, царил полумрак, и пижама Кастиэля выделялась ярким белым пятном.  
  
— Трещины в пространстве и времени очень коварны, — сказал Кастиэль и погладил стекло. — Их трудно заметить.  
  
— Да уж, предупреждающую табличку рядом с ними не поставишь, — Джек чувствовал в своем голосе грусть. Наверное, то время, когда он жил ради новой встречи с Доктором, ждал неделями, годами, веками, никогда не перестанет причинять почти физическую боль. Обида, несмотря на объяснения Доктора и его предложение путешествовать вместе, все еще жила в нем. И если быть с собой до конца честным, Джек отказался от путешествий во времени и пространстве не только ради команды. Доктор никогда и никого не обманывал. Умалчивал, да. Не сообщал всей информации? Постоянно. Но он не лгал никому и, прежде всего, самому себе, и его привязанность к Джеку была искренней, как и его слова. Но бессознательно они воспринимались, как подачка, как игрушка, которую ребенок долго выпрашивает у родителей, и под конец они сдаются и кладут ее в корзинку для покупок не потому, что желают порадовать ребенка, а для того, чтобы он от них отстал. Конечно, в случае с Доктором это было не так, но Джек ощущал себя упомянутым выше ребенком и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
— Они скучают по дому, — тем временем говорил Кастиэль. — Этот мир им непонятен. Слишком много шума. Каменные клетки, а не пещеры. Искусственный свет.  
  
— Даже если допустить, что Разлом работает в обе стороны, — произнес Джек, — мы все равно не знаем, как отправить их домой. Мне жаль.  
  
Кастиэль подошел к нему и внезапно уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
— Ты приятно пахнешь, — прошептал он.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, но во всем виноваты феромоны пятьдесят первого века, — ухмыльнулся Джек.  
Кастиэль покачал головой и провел носом от его шеи до подбородка. Однако в его действиях не имелось и намека на сексуальный подтекст. Джек отвык от таких невинных замечаний и сейчас чувствовал себя не то чтобы некомфортно, но определенно странно.  
  
Какое-то движение на лестнице привлекло его внимание, и Джек взглянул вверх. На площадке стоял Янто и смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Потом хлопнула дверь. Джек медленно отодвинулся от Кастиэля, а затем буквально взлетел по ступенькам. Но он опоздал. Янто уже ушел. Джек мог бы поехать к нему домой, но он по-прежнему придерживался принятого решения: их разговор состоится только на условиях Янто, и никак иначе.  
  
Спускаясь в спальню, он бросил взгляд на камеру, показывавшую гнездо Мавануи. Кастиэль лежал там, свернувшись калачиком, а Мавануи прикрывала его одним крылом.  


 

***

  
  
Спал Джек плохо, просыпаясь чуть ли не каждый час. Он видел ТАРДИС, растворявшуюся в пространстве, до которой он раз за разом пытался добежать и не успевал; на месте Оуэна оказывался Янто и превращался в живой труп; Янто, Тош, Гвен и Оуэн уходили, не оглядываясь, и Джек оставался один.  
  
Янто варил кофе — восхитительный аромат витал по всему Хабу и, к удивлению Джека, о чем-то шептался с Кастиэлем. Его глаза подозрительно блестели, и Джек не стал подходить. Если Янто захочет, он ему сам расскажет.  
  
— Есть какие-нибудь предположения, кто наш загадочный убийца? — поинтересовался Оуэн, вертя в руках карандаш и наблюдая, как остальные пьют кофе.  
— Сера как бы намекает… — пожала плечами Гвен и поставила пустую кружку в мойку. — Но преступник-дьявол — чересчур очевидно, тебе не кажется?  
— Не Дьявол, — поправил ее Кастиэль. — Демон.  
— И чего он добивается, складывая трупы в штабеля? — ехидно спросил Оуэн.  
— Он ищет себе сосуд. Тело.  
— А собственное его чем-то не устраивает?  
— На Земле у него нет собственного тела, поэтому ему и нужен сосуд. Но этот демон очень могущественный. И сосуды, которые он выбирает, быстро разрушаются.  
— Поэтому он постоянно ищет новые, — сделал вывод Джек.  
— Весело, — прокомментировала Гвен. — Как мы вычислим следующую жертву?  
— Жертву мы не вычислим, — сказала Тош, поворачиваясь к компьютеру, — но, похоже, он охотится в районе Ньюпорт-роуд. Элм-стрит недалеко оттуда, верно?  
— Верно.  
— Это существенно сужает круг поиска.  
  
Янто забрал у Джека опустевшую чашку и тихо произнес, почти касаясь губами его уха:  
— У тебя найдется минутка?  
— Конечно, — сказал Джек, вставая.  
  
Неожиданно Кастиэль поморщился и сжал ладонями виски.  
— Что такое? — встревожилась Гвен.  
— Полиция обнаружила новое тело на Элм-стрит, — выдавил Кастиэль.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь?  
— Волны. Они используют волны, а так как я тоже волна…  
— Понятно, — Джек потянулся за шинелью. — Едем. Янто, останься. Мне должны звонить из Лондона.  


 

***

  
  
— Ронни Сэмюэльс, тридцать два года, — отрапортовала Свенсон. — Глаза выжжены, внутренние органы напоминают кашу. Разберитесь побыстрее, ребята, мне это начинает надоедать. Эй, молодой человек, вы куда?  
  
— Он с нами, — сказал Джек и приподнял под желтую ленту.  
  
Наверное, на взгляд обывателей, Кастиэль вел себя… экстравагантно. Или, как человек, чьи умственные способности могли быть поставлены под сомнение. Он уселся на корточки рядом с трупом и медленно его обнюхал. Джек фыркнул — обыватели и не предполагали, кем этот чудак являлся на самом деле — и тихо спросил:  
— Каков вердикт? Теория с демоном подтвердилась?  
— Это, несомненно, демон, — сказал Кастиэль, — и он все еще в этом теле.  
— Я договорюсь, чтобы его отдали нам.  
  
В Хабе Оуэн с помощью Джека и Янто уложил бедного Ронни на стол в прозекторской и выжидательно посмотрел на Кастиэля.  
— Ну? Следующий шаг?  
— Демон находится в теле мертвеца. Я не уверен, что смогу убить или изгнать его. Но я попробую.  
— Э-э-э, давайте сделаем это снаружи, — предложил Оуэн. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы у нас по Хабу разгуливал демон. Мавануи это не оценит.  
Словно услышав его слова, тело Ронни дернулось, и у него изо рта повалил густой черный дым. Кастиэль выкрикнул что-то на незнакомом языке, но дым растворился в вентиляции.  
— Черт, упустили, — выругался Джек. — Мы должны его остановить.  
— Каким образом, Эйнштейн?  
— Я мог бы запечатать его в теле живого человека. И потом убить своим клинком. Но тогда носитель погибнет тоже.  
— Я просто идеальный кандидат, — присвистнул Оуэн.  
— Нет, — отрицательно замотал головой Кастиэль, — ты не подходишь. Ты уже мертв. Демоны способны вселяться лишь в живых существ.  
— Ну, есть еще я, — беспечным тоном сказал Джек.  
Янто положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Джек, пожалуйста, не надо. Не делай этого.  
— Я вернусь. Я всегда возвращаюсь.  
— А что, если в этот раз ты не вернешься?  
— Вернусь. Кастиэль, как мы найдем демона?  
— Я узнал его истинное имя и связал его. До рассвета он не сумеет ни в кого вселиться. Утром я призову его.  
— Отлично. Пошли, Янто.  
  
Джек втолкнул Янто в свой кабинет и запер дверь. Прижал его к стене и поцеловал, стараясь передать с поцелуем всё, что он чувствовал — доверие, нежность, страх.  
— Это плохая идея, — произнес Янто, когда Джек оторвался от его губ.  
— Если так, у меня есть идея получше. У меня в спальне очень мягкий матрас. Запоминает форму тела.  
— Джек…  
— Все потом, Янто. Эта ночь только для нас.  
  
Джека разбудил шелест. Они приоткрыл глаз: Янто мирно спал рядом, пристроив голову у него на груди.  
— Кастиэль?  
Ангел погладил его по щеке костяшками пальцев, и это движение почему-то успокаивало.  
— Ты хотел задать мне один вопрос. Спрашивай.  
Джек облизал пересохшие губы:  
— Моя душа, она…  
— Ты не как Оуэн. Твоя душа не застряла между мирами, она сияет так же ярко и чисто, как и при твоем рождении.  
— Но я изменился.  
— Твое тело изменилось. Душа осталась прежней. Тебе нечего бояться, Джек Харкнесс.  


 

***

  
  
Ранним утром они въехали в один из дворов на Элм-стрит. Джек хотел было обойтись без свидетелей, но Янто, Гвен, Тош и Оуэн заявили, что поедут с ним и Кастиэлем и возражений не примут.  
  
Накрапывал дождь, и Джек вспомнил, как несколько дней назад в точно такую же погоду они ехали на место преступления, где убили вторую жертву.  
— Для ритуала все готово?  
Кастиэль кивнул и вытащил из пакета красный мелок. Вдвоем с Тош они нарисовали что-то вроде пентаграммы, но Джек был уверен, что настоящая пентаграмма выглядела совсем по-другому. Затем ангел положил по углам «пентаграммы» какие-то листья и траву (накануне вечером Оуэн съездил за частью трав в аптеку, а часть нашел в магазине с оккультными товарами и до сих пор вздрагивал при упоминании о визите в этот магазин) и поджег их, читая заклинание.  
  
Сильно запахло серой, и в пентаграмме нарисовался силуэт из черного дыма. Кастиэль посмотрел на Джека, давая ему понять, что настала его очередь действовать.  
Он сделал шаг вперед:  
— Эй, демон! У меня к тебе деловое предложение. Как насчет власти и могущества, а я отдам тебе свое тело?  
  
Дым заклубился, словно насмехаясь.  
  
— Это весьма щедрое предложение, — продолжил Джек, — одно бессмертное и неуязвимое тело в обмен за капельку твоей силы. Что скажешь?  
  
И дым потек к нему, обволок его лицо, проник в рот. Наверное, демон был доведен до отчаяния, раз так быстро согласился, и Джек старался подавить рвотный рефлекс. От него зависело, сумеет Кастиэль убить эту тварь или нет.  
  
Демон занимал его клетки, отодвигая сознание Джека на задний план, опутывал его нервы, будто щупальцами, и он ощущал довольство и радость демона, скоро сменившиеся на недоумение, потому что Кастиэль зажал его рот ладонью, что-то вспыхнуло, и демон оказался надежно запечатанным в теле Джека. Тварь стремилась вырваться, металась во все стороны, и Джек чувствовал, как трещат его ребра, а рот наполняется кровью.  
  
«Кастиэль, скорее!», — хотелось ему крикнуть, но он больше не управлял своим телом.  
  
Тем не менее, ангел его понял, и в его ладони появился клинок, который он вонзил Джеку в грудь. Джек завыл вместе с демоном внутри него. А затем провалился в темноту.  
  
Однако темнота была не такая, так обычно. Джек слышал журчание ручья в отдалении и пение птиц. Его голова покоилась на чьих-то коленях, а крылья гладили его плечи и руки. Они чувствовал счастье и покой, но знакомый голос звал его, умоляя очнуться:  
— Джек, Джек, пожалуйста, вернись. Вернись ко мне.  
Янто.  
И Джек послушно открыл глаза. Янто плакал и не скрывал своего облегчения.  
— Демон мертв? — он должен был спросить, иначе вся эта затея не имела смысла.  
— Да.  
— А Кастиэль?  
— Улетел. Сказал, что желает поговорить с пчелами.  
  
Рука весила целую тонну, но Джек упрямо поднял ее и погладил щеку Янто так же, как вчера ночью его гладил Кастиэль.  
  
Он получил второй шанс. Самое время им воспользоваться.  


 

II

  
  
Три года спустя Джек стоял на крыше восстановленного Миллениум-центра и жевал шоколадку, купленную в киоске рядом с туристическим бюро. Тем самым бюро, которым когда-то заправлял Янто. Разумеется, от прежнего офиса практически ничего не осталось — разве что стены, да и те частично. И за стойкой теперь сидела привлекательная рыжеволосая девушка, продающая самые настоящие туры, не для отвода глаз. А в киоске можно было купить не только карты, журналы и гелевые ручки, но и всякие съедобные мелочи, вроде чипсов, шоколадных плиток и батончиков, газировки, и так далее. Неосознанно Джек выбрал именно тот шоколад, что обязательно понравился бы Мавануи. И сейчас давился им, потому что он застревал в горле.  
  
Сзади что-то захлопало, как наполненный ветром парус. Или крылья.  
— Они все мертвы, — сказал Джек, не оборачиваясь. — Оуэн. Тош. Янто.  
— Я мог бы сказать, что сочувствую, — произнес Кастиэль (а это был он), — но тебе это не нужно, верно?  
— Нет, не нужно, — согласился Джек.  
Кастиэль встал рядом и дотронулся до его руки. Джек взглянул на него и с трудом удержался от возгласа удивления: с момента их последнего разговора что-то в ангеле стало… другим. И перемены заключались вовсе не в том, что с его плаща исчезли бурые пятна, больничную пижаму он сменил на черный костюм с белой рубашкой, на ногах красовались лакированные ботинки, а на шее болтался неумело завязанный галстук насыщенного синего цвета. Из глаз Кастиэля куда-то пропало блаженное безумие, и его взгляд сделался неуютно пристальным, хотя и сохранил прежнюю искренность.  
— Ты изменился, — заметил Джек, но эта фраза почему-то прозвучала, как вопрос.  
Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
— Я был болен. А потом меня… вылечили, — ответил он, и в его словах Джеку почудилась горечь. Горечь и какая-то обреченность.  
— Хочешь? — предложил он, отламывая кусок от тающей плитки и протягивая его Кастиэлю.  
К его удивлению, тот кивнул и взял предложенный шоколад без громких заявлений вроде: «Джек, как тебе известно, ангелы не испытывают потребности в пище насущной».  
Минуту они оба молчали. Шоколад продолжал таять и пачкал их пальцы.  
— Все же, я полагаю, тебе будет спокойнее, если ты узнаешь, что души твоих друзей обрели покой на Небесах, — наконец сказал Кастиэль. — Душа Оуэна освободилась, и у него и Тошико один Рай на двоих.  
— А Янто? — дрожащим голосом поинтересовался Джек.  
— Он ждет тебя в вашем Раю.  
— Я бессмертен, Кас.  
— Но не так, как ты считаешь. Все на свете умирает. Ты проживешь очень много лет. Веков. Возможно, тысячелетий. Но, в конце концов, ты тоже умрешь.  
Джек надтреснуто рассмеялся:  
— Это успокаивает.  
  
Кастиэль доел шоколад, облизал ладонь с таким видом, словно то, что сладость оказалась чем-то по-настоящему вкусным, его удивило. Джек убрал остатки своей порции в карман шинели. На ум снова пришел образ Доктора. Он представил себе ТАРДИС, летящую сквозь пространство и время, несущую утешение и надежду всем, кто слышал волшебный скрежет, означавший, что она здесь и готова помочь. Доктор спасал Землю столько раз. Почему он же не прилетел, когда настал День злых чудес, тогда, кода это было действительно важно? Наверное, Джек нечаянно озвучил последнюю мысль вслух, или размышлял особенно громко, потому что Кастиэль сказал:  
— Доктор — не Бог. Нельзя все время рассчитывать на кого-то еще.  
— Даже на Бога? — горько усмехнулся Джек.  
— Он покинул Небеса очень давно, — вздохнул Кастиэль. — Я думаю, это и есть свобода воли. Ты сам принимаешь решения и несешь за них ответственность. Раньше я верил, что свобода — это веревка, на которой можно только повеситься. Но я ошибался. Свобода воли — это выбор.  
— Какой именно? — Джек фыркнул, убрал руки в карманы. Поднявшийся ветер забирался за воротник, трепал волосы и заставлял слезиться глаза.  
— Любой, — убежденно заявил Кастиэль. — Но при условии, что тот, кто выбирает, признает последствия своего выбора. — Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, посмотрел вдаль, вновь повернулся к Джеку, и теперь в его взгляде промелькнуло сочувствие. — Между Небесами и Адом идет война. Прости, Джек, но вы, люди, остались одни. Вам придется справляться самостоятельно.  
— Я все еще уверен, что Доктор мог нам помочь, если бы захотел, — возразил Джек.  
— Если он этого не сделал, значит, не мог, — произнес Кастиэль мягко. — Поверь мне, я знаю.  
— Откуда?.. — Джек осекся и внимательно вгляделся в лицо собеседника. — Ты с ним путешествовал! — обвиняюще воскликнул он.  
— Да, — подтвердил Кастиэль без тени смущения. — Он помог мне, когда я в этом нуждался. И сейчас я тоже рассчитываю на его помощь.  
— На помощь какого рода? — хмыкнул Джек. — До тех пор, пока ваши ребята не решат разнести Землю на атомы, Доктор вряд ли станет ввязываться в разборки между ангелами и демонами. Только не после того, чем закончилась Война Времени.  
— Я хочу, чтобы он нашел подходящий тайник для этой вещи, — неохотно признался Кастиэль и вытащил из внутреннего кармана плаща каменную табличку около двадцати пяти дюймов в длину и столько же в ширину.  
Джек присвистнул — возможно, принцип ТАРДИС «Больше внутри, чем снаружи» иногда распространялся и на другие предметы. Поверхность таблички с двух сторон испещряли незнакомые символы.  
— Крутая штука. На клинопись, правда, не похоже. И это точно не руническое письмо, — сказал он только для того, чтобы неловкая пауза не затягивалась.  
— Это Ангельская скрижаль, — Кастиэль нахмурился и как-то поник. — Весьма могущественный артефакт. Он не должен попасть в руки ни к ангелам, ни к демонам, ни к людям. Я не сумею укрыть Скрижаль от Короля Ада. На Земле Кроули отыщет ее в любом случае — это лишь вопрос времени. Я надеюсь, что Доктор подскажет мне, где можно спрятать ее от всех. Даже от меня.  
Он убрал скрижаль обратно в карман, и Джек дружески похлопал его по плечу:  
— Вы с Доктором оба любите бежевые плащи, так что договориться с ним не составит труда. Хотя, на всякий случай, я рекомендую избавиться от ботинок и вместо них надеть красные кеды. Для более полного сходства.  
Кастиэль озадаченно на него уставился, и у Джека замерло сердце.  
— Как выглядел тот Доктор, с которым ты путешествовал? — с тревогой выдохнул он.  
— Временные линии такие запутанные, — невпопад ответил ангел. — Потеряться в них очень легко.  
— И ты потерялся? — Джеку не терпелось получить ответ на главный вопрос, но он сознавал, что торопить Кастиэля или перебивать его посредине фразы не стоило. Окружающий мир тот воспринимал по-своему, не так, как человек, и то, что на первый взгляд казалось чушью, не имеющей отношения к делу, по факту таковым не являлось.  
— Несколько раз. Ты знал, что у Доктора не одно лицо?  
— Да. Иногда он… регенерирует.  
Эта мысль Джека не только нервировала, но и мгновенно приводила его в дурное настроение, заставляя вспомнить всё то, о чем он хотел бы забыть. Он столько лет ждал новой встречи со своим Доктором, а увидел совершенно другого человека. Поменялось всё: одежда, манера держать себя, взгляд, голос, характер. И Джек не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его в чем-то обманули. Наверное, Доктор в кожаной куртке навсегда останется его недостижимой мечтой.  
— Доктор, который носил шарф, очень странно относился к опасности, — Кастиэль в неверии покачал головой, — он радовался, когда попадал в неприятности. Поиск выхода делал его… счастливым.  
— Мне кажется, эта общая черта у всех его регенераций, — несколько цинично заметил Джек. — А тот Доктор, что тебе помог? Чему радовался он?  
Кастиэль задумался.  
— Он был таким печальным… внутри, — произнес он после долгого молчания, и Джек понял, что большего о Докторе Кастиэля он не услышит. По крайней мере, в этот раз.  
— Как ты собираешься его искать? — тем не менее, спросил он.  
Кастиэль лишь улыбнулся, хотя следовало признать, что снисходительности в этой улыбке не было. Ну, может, немного гордости, но это всё.  
— Я чувствую потоки времени, — объяснил он. — И ТАРДИС… она для меня, как маяк. Достаточно лететь на ее свет. Я могу передать Доктору сообщение, если ты хочешь.  
У Джека имелось, что сказать Повелителю времени. О, еще три года назад он с удовольствием высказал бы все то, что накопилось за все эти годы, но сейчас в этом не было никакого смысла. Слишком поздно. И случившегося все равно не исправить.  
— Спасибо, но не нужно. Я сам ему обо всем расскажу. Эта Вселенная не настолько велика, чтобы мы больше не встретились.  
  
Джек ожидал, что после такого, если не лукавить, резковатого ответа Кастиэль улетит — их разговор незаметно превратился в прощание. Но тот по-прежнему стоял рядом с ним, а затем Джек почувствовал, как по коже прошел слабый электрический разряд, и ему на плечо легло что-то мягкое, пушистое и невесомое. И как тогда, когда Кастиэль прикончил демона, искавшего себе подходящий сосуд, и Джек провел полчаса на «той» стороне, он ощущал спокойствие и тепло.  
  
Джек наблюдал за тем, как кроваво-красное солнце медленно проваливалось в закат, а ангельское крыло незримо обнимало его и дарило утешение и надежду.


	3. ИСТОРИЯ ТРЕТЬЯ: АНГЕЛЫ ТОЖЕ ПЛАЧУТ

Кларе не нравилось ночевать в ТАРДИС. Если бы ее спросили, почему, она бы сказала, что все дело в ответственности. Кто-то должен присматривать за Арти и Энджи, пока Джордж ищет им другую няню. Дети они, конечно, умные и не то чтобы маленькие, но если попытаться охарактеризовать их одним словом, то на ум приходило только это определение: «Оболтусы». Причем оно одновременно являлось и упреком, и комплиментом. К тому же, находясь в ТАРДИС, определить время суток было довольно затруднительно. Поэтому обещание Доктора «После приключения — сразу домой» пришлось как нельзя кстати. Хотя ложка дегтя в этом море меда тоже имелась: иногда, вот как сейчас, ТАРДИС летела не туда, куда ее просили, а туда, куда она сама хотела. С этим утверждением Доктор не соглашался и настаивал, что ТАРДИС всегда летит в то место и время, где она нужна больше всего, но в любом случае, у Клары не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как спать в одной из многочисленных и бесконечных комнат корабля тире машины времени.   
  
Об истинной причине своей нелюбви к ночевкам в упомянутой машине она старалась не задумываться. Потому что, когда она спала в ТАРДИС, ей всегда снились пугающие своей реальностью сны. В одном из них она была существом, которое называло себя далеком. Клара билась внутри металлической коробки и кричала, что она человек. Во втором сне она работала гувернанткой в викторианской Англии, и Доктор там тоже присутствовал, в нелепом цилиндре, круглых очках, что не шли ему абсолютно, и с доброй, пусть и душераздирающе печальной улыбкой. В третьем видении Клара жила на другой планете и, шурша неудобным длинным и колючим официальным платьем из красной шерсти, советовала Доктору, какую из устаревших ТАРДИС ему надо угнать. Сценариев развивалось великое множество, но все они заканчивались одинаково: она умирала, мучительно и страшно, в полном одиночестве, со слезами, неприятно ползущими по щекам.  
  
Сегодня ей не спалось. Клара бродила по коридорам и размышляла о том, что при всей увлеченности Доктором она почти ничего о нем не знала. На Акатене он упомянул о путешествиях с внучкой, и Клара логично предположила, что для того, чтобы эта внучка появилась на свет, Доктору сначала надо было жениться, а затем завести детей. Из чего вытекал следующий вопрос: куда делись жена дети Доктора, и что стало с его внучкой? Клара пробовала ненавязчиво расспрашивать, но Доктор не торопился раскрывать ей душу и сердце. Что только укрепляло ее в подозрении, что с его семьей, а также предыдущими спутниками случилось что-то нехорошее.  
  
Недавно она набрела на комнату с двухъярусной кроватью. На верхнем ярусе, судя по аккуратно заправленному одеялу, никто не спал. А вот нижний ярус представлял собой уютное гнездо из одеял и подушек. К стене над изголовьем был приклеен скотчем яркий цветной снимок, на котором рыжеволосая девушка в полицейском костюме и парень в наряде римского центуриона беззаботно и искренне смеялись, глядя в камеру сияющими от восторга глазами. Что-то в пейзаже за их спинами смущало, и Клара не сразу поняла, что снимок был сделан на другой планете: за спинами парня и девушки плавали в воздухе переливающиеся перламутром рыбки.   
  
На тумбочке, в деревянной раскрашенной рамке, стояла вторая фотография. На ней та же девушка, уже в свадебном платье, положила руку на плечо Доктора, а с другой стороны его обнимал «римский центурион», правда теперь не римский, а во фраке, и лица у всех троих светились от счастья, хотя во взгляде Доктора читалась знакомая Кларе печаль. Рядом с фотографией лежал шарф цвета налитого в бокал красного вина. Он выглядел таким мягким, что Клара не удержалась от соблазна закутаться в нежное шерстяное тепло — Доктор обещал ей планету ледников, а собственный шарф она не захватила, так как очень торопилась.   
  
Замену Доктор мгновенно узнал, отвел глаза и всю поездку говорил быстрее обычного и с преувеличенной веселостью. Клара чувствовала себя неуютно. Она вернула шарф на место и больше его не надевала.  
  
Когда ей надоело бесцельно ходить кругами, Клара направилась к комнате управления, уселась в кресло, и, подперев подбородок руками, уставилась на ротор. То, как он размеренно двигался вверх и вниз, казалось единственной константой в мире, где сновидения сливались с реальностью, и становилось трудно отличить одно от другого. И Клара не могла не думать о том, что ее встреча с Доктором не была случайностью. Женщина в магазине дала ей его номер телефона, а после Доктор спас ее от заточения в цифровом мире беспроводного Интернета. При этом Доктор вел себя так, словно знал о Кларе что-то, чего не сознавала она. Вероятно, однажды она решится потребовать от него прямого ответа, но не сейчас, когда приключения фактически поджидают за углом. Клара не планировала отказываться от обычной жизни — ни от поездки по Европе, ни от работы учительницей в школе, которую она сама закончила несколько лет назад. Но мир Доктора затягивал, там было опасно и при этом безумно интересно, и после возвращения домой, если признаться честно (а Клара старалась быть честной с самой собой), обычная жизнь поневоле тускнела и теряла часть привлекательности.  
  
Ее размышления прервал шелест и прошедший по комнате управления ветер. В середине комнаты материализовался мужчина в костюме и бежевом плаще. К груди он прижимал потертый мешок, из которого выглядывал край каменной плитки.  
  
Клара изумленно вскрикнула, и мужчина повернулся к ней.  
— Мне нужен Доктор. А где Эми и Рори?  
  
И Клара поняла, что незнакомые ей парень и девушка с фотографий только что обрели имена.  


***

  
  
— А на кладбище обязательно тащиться ночью? — возмущался Сэм, пока они с Дином лезли через забор, который, слава всем святым, был не под напряжением. — Ладно бы мы за призраком охотились — кости среди бела дня не сожжешь…  
— Заткнись, Саманта, — беззлобно огрызнулся Дин. — Люди, размахивающие ЭМТ среди бела дня, выглядят так же подозрительно, как и двое парней с лопатой.   
— Свидетельница — перепуганная семнадцатилетняя девчонка, отправившаяся на кладбище в полночь на спор, — продолжал настаивать на своем Сэм. — Ну, почудилось ей, что статуя двигалась. И что с того?  
— С того, что подруга, с которой она сюда заявилась, пропала, — ответил Дин, — и ни тела, ни ее вещей так и не нашли. И она не единственная — за три дня до этого на этом кладбище в Вайоминге исчезло трое ребят. Конечно, не следовало им использовать склеп, как бар, но они словно растворились в воздухе, оставив пустые бутылки и обертки от сэндвичей.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Сэм, — ЭМТ молчит, как демон на допросе. Интересно, бывают ли одержимые демонами статуи?  
— Вряд ли, но проверять это на практике я бы не стал.  
Сэм хотел было выдать ехидный ответ, но передумал. Последние несколько недель, а точнее с той самой ночи в склепе Люцифера, они оба сходили с ума от беспокойства. Кастиэль скрылся в неизвестном направлении вместе с Ангельской скрижалью, и если честно, она волновала их в последнюю очередь. Кастиэлю грозила опасность: за скрижалью охотились демоны с королем Ада во главе, все ангелы, несколько монстров — легче было перечислить тех, кто не мечтал заполучить эту каменную табличку себе в лапы. На телефонные звонки Кастиэль не отвечал, на молитвы тоже, и не существовало какого-то другого способа узнать, все ли с ним в порядке и жив ли он вообще. Это факт пугал и бесил одновременно.  
  
Некоторое время Сэм и Дин молча двигались вдоль могил. Свет фонариков выхватывал из темноты полуразрушенные плиты и памятники. В свете того, что ангелы были реальными и многие из них производили впечатление полных засранцев, за редким-редким исключением (например, Кастиэль), Сэм не понимал, зачем убитые горем родственники и друзья воздвигают на плитах плачущих ангелов, принимающих скорбную позу и часто закрывающих лицо руками. Ведь настоящие ангелы вряд ли плачут, а уж по усопшим они точно не прольют ни слезинки.  
  
На секунду ему показалось, что среди деревьев что-то мелькнуло, что-то белое, но Сэм списал это на игру света и тени.  
  
— Ни следа, — растроенно пробормотал Дин. — Зря только через забор лезли.  
— Давай тут срежем, — предложил Сэм, указывая на тропинку, вьющуюся среди заброшенных и потрескавшихся бетонных плит с полустершимися именами и датами.  
— Сия тропа больно напоминает фильм ужасов, причем категории «Б», — проворчал Дин. — Если бы ты не был моим братом, я бы решил, что ты хочешь меня убить и закопать вон в том лесочке.  
— Кто-то боится?  
— Кто? Я? Еще чего!  
  
Они пошли по тропинке; за деревьями Сэму вновь почудилось что-то белое, и он почти пожалел о решении сократить обратный путь, когда он перестал слышать за спиной шаги брата. Сэм обернулся. Дина рядом не было, и от подступающей паники сердце заколотилось где-то в горле.  
  
Сэм прошел несколько шагов в обратном направлении, поминутно оглядываясь. Слева белела статуя ангела, страдальчески заломившего руки. Он готов был поклясться на Библии, что секунду назад статуя стояла чуть дальше и закрывала ладонями лицо.  
  
Сэм зажмурился, потом открыл глаза. Статуя переместилась. Каменный ангел смотрел на него, как будто видел его насквозь, а его рот исказился в жутком немом крике.  
  
Сэм попятился, не отводя от статуи взгляда, и тут из-за дерева выскочил Дин.  
— Напугал я тебя, Саманта?  
— Не смешно, придурок! — воскликнул Сэм, не оборачиваясь. — Я хочу убраться отсюда. Ты не поверишь, но эта статуя двигалась.  
— Что?  
— Я серьезно. Уносим ноги.  
Повернуться к статуе спиной Сэм не решился. Он отступил на главную дорогу, не спуская с нее глаз, а потом побежал, и Дин крикнул:  
— Да подожди ты, — потому что не поспевал за ним.  
  
— Ты уверен, что с этой статуей что-то не то? — просил он, когда они вернулись в мотель.  
— Я клянусь, она меня преследовала. Свидетельница не ошиблась.  


***

  
  
Будить Доктора не пришлось: буквально через минуту после появления незнакомца он вошел в комнату управления, поправляя съезжающие на нос те самые очки, которые ему не шли и которые он носил, не снимая. Должно быть, они многое для него значили, потому что на Акатене он отказался расставаться с ними. Им повезло, что в книге Клары нашелся лист. Она не была уверена, что он был самым важным листом в мире, но связанных с ним воспоминаний и будущих вероятностей оказалось достаточно, чтобы победить питающееся памятью божество. Но, тем не менее, думая о Акатене, Клара вспоминала о нем, как о самом необычном концерте в своей жизни. И о месте, где она узнала о прошлом Доктора немного больше. Не то чтобы она многое знала о нем прежде.  
  
— Здравствуй, Доктор.   
— Здравствуй, Кастиэль. Клара, познакомься — это Кастиэль, и он ангел.  
— Настоящий, живой ангел? — вырвалось у Клары.  
Кастиэль улыбнулся и вновь обратился к Доктору:  
— Мне очень нужна твоя помощь.  
— Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты спрятал вот это, — Кастиэль вытащил из мешка каменную табличку и вдохнул. — Демоны тоже могут перемещаться во времени, и ни одно место во Вселенной не кажется мне достаточно надежным…  
— Кроме ТАРДИС.  
— Кроме ТАРДИС. И еще мне необходим отдых, но, как и за этой скрижалью, за мной охотятся.  
— Я думаю, ТАРДИС уже приготовила для тебя комнату.  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Ангел? — спросила Клара, входя в библиотеку вслед за Доктором. Там пахло морской водой и водорослями, и Доктор рассказывал, что когда-то в библиотеке был бассейн. — Когда ты успел с ним познакомиться?  
— Он врезался в ТАРДИС, когда мы летели сквозь временную воронку.  
— Оригинальный способ заводить друзей. И он с тобой путешествовал?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
Доктор практически бежал вдоль шкафов (Клара едва за ним успевала) и в итоге остановился в закутке, где на полках стояли какие-то банки с надписями на галлифрейском, а в середине своеобразной «комнатушки», с трех сторон отгороженной шкафами, находилась подставка, на которой лежала огромная раскрытая книга в кожаном переплете с золотым тиснением. Кларе хотелось рассмотреть ее поближе, но она чувствовала, что время еще не пришло, хотя и не могла объяснить, откуда ей это известно.  
  
Доктор положил скрижаль на одну и полок, и они направились обратно в комнату управления. Кастиэль сидел там, с мрачным видом разглядывая свои ладони.  
Доктор протанцевал к консоли.  
— Ну, раз уж никто из нас не спит… Время для небольшого приключения. Доверимся ТАРДИС или есть какие-то особенные пожелания?  
Клара засмеялась. Сон как рукой сняло.  
— Конечно, мы доверимся ТАРДИС, — заявила она. — Так намного интереснее.  
Доктор улыбнулся в ответ и наугад нажал несколько кнопок.  
— Кто первым откроет дверь?  
  
За дверью обнаружилась равнина, где паслись овцы, а вдали воздух резали вершины высоких гор.  
— Шотландия, четырнадцатый век, — сообщил Доктор. — Готовы?  


***

  
  
Сэм вытер лицо полотенцем и посмотрелся в зеркало. Зуд на время утих, но уже пару дней он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в глаз что-то попало, какая-то невидимая соринка, которую никак не удавалось вытащить. Он поморщился и вышел из ванной, надеясь, что вода в кофейнике наконец-то закипела.  
  
Дин сидел на диване и листал местную газету. Рядом валялся мобильный телефон, и Сэм сделал вывод, что от Кастиэля, как и прежде, не было новостей. Но фразу «отсутствие новостей — это и есть хорошие новости» вслух решил не произносить. Все равно в эту мантру они с Дином много лет как не верили.  
  
— Интересная заметка в этом выпуске, — сказал Дин и протянул ему разворот. — Сестра пропавшей девушки получает от нее письмо, датированное прошлым веком.  
  
— Келли Мартин? Это же та сама подруга, что исчезла на кладбище, — озадаченно пробормотал Сэм. — Получается, ее перенесло в прошлое?  
  
— Именно это мы и выясним. Пока ты купался и тратил всю горячую воду на себя любимого, я позвонил сестре Келли и договорился о встрече.  
  
Анна Мартин охотно впустила их в дом, комкая в руках мятый носовой платок. Весь ее вид свидетельствовал о том, что ей необходимо выговориться.   
— Я рада, что хоть кто-то мне поверил, — вздохнула она. — Я ведь не сумасшедшая. Проходите на кухню, я принесу письмо и снимки.  
— Келли прислала вам еще и фотографии?  
— Да. В лаборатории мне сказали, что это называется дагерротип.  
Дин приподнял бровь, и Сэм толкнул его локтем в бок, намекая, что умничать не следует — Анна Мартин была очень расстроена и с трудом сдерживала слезы.  
  
На кухне она поставила чайник, насыпала в вазочку печенье. Сэм прочитал начало письма, заглядывая Дину через плечо:  
«Дорогая Энни!  
Вероятно, ты подумаешь, что это чья-то жестокая шутка, но пишу тебе действительно я, твоя младшая сестра Келли. Хотя, к тому моменту, как ты получишь эту записку, я буду старше тебя на сто тридцать лет, как минимум. Я не могу объяснить тебе, что со мной произошло — я сама ничего не понимаю. Я помню, как Бриттани поспорила с Мэттом, что не испугается провести на кладбище ночь, и в качестве доказательства обещала принести могильный венок. Отвратительно, я знаю. Отговорить ее я не сумела, одной идти ей было страшно, и мы пошли туда вместе. Я стояла у ограждения, когда мне почудилось, что статуя на могиле двинулась. Я отвернулась, чтобы рассказать об этом Бритт… и внезапно очутилась в каком-то парке. Но он совсем не походил на современный. Я спросила проходящего мимо джентльмена, какой сейчас год. Он уставился на меня, как на умалишенную, но ответил, что год на дворе тысяча восемьсот семидесятый, юной леди не пристало гулять одной, без компаньонки, и что у меня очень странное произношение и он меня плохо понимает…».  
  
— А вы уверены, что это письмо написала Келли? — спросил Сэм.  
— Уверена. Я узнала ее почерк. Кроме того, взгляните на фото…, то есть дагерротипы. У меня нет ни малейших сомнений. Это она. Моя сестра, — на последних словах Анна не выдержала и разрыдалась.  
  
— Не исключено, что остальные тоже переместились в прошлое, — предположил Сэм, когда они вышли на улицу. — Но почему? Кто у нас способен путешествовать во времени?  
— Ангелы, — тут же откликнулся Дин.  
— Зачем им это? Кроме того, Келли упомянула ожившую статую. И Бриттани тоже утверждала, что краем глаза видела, как она двигалась.  
— И ты считаешь, что так оно и было?  
— Дин, вчера я тоже это видел. И если честно, эта статуя меня до чертиков напугала.  
— Звучит, как бред. Каменные памятники перемещают людей в прошлый век. Каким образом? И тогда почему на них не отреагировал ЭМТ? Устройство исправно, я проверял.  
— Понятия не имею. Вот если бы кто-то засунул свою гордость в одно место и позвал на помощь Каса…  
— Я ему звонил. И я не виноват, что этот пернатый придурок считает, что поднять трубку — это ниже его достоинства, — зло выплюнул Дин.  
До мотеля они ехали в тишине.  


***

  
  
На следующий день Сэм отправился в библиотеку, чтобы пролистать подшивку «Криминальной хроники Вайоминга» и нескольких других газет за полгода. Вдруг попадется статья с историей, похожей на историю Келли. Или там будет упомянута какая-нибудь зацепка, ускользнувшая от внимания полиции.  
  
Но его ждало большое разочарование: в бесконечных статьях, которые он изучал до рези в глазах, не содержалось ничего хотя бы отдаленно похожего на их случай. Но положительная сторона в этом тоже имелась — люди начали пропадать недавно, и пока было известно лишь о четырех жертвах. Сэм надеялся, что они с Дином во всем разберутся до того, как пострадает кто-нибудь еще.  
  
Глаз вновь зачесался; Сэм поднял руку и вскрикнул от ужаса — его ладонь окаменела. Он провел по ней другой рукой, но иллюзия не развеялась.   
— Помогите, — прохрипел он.  
— Вам плохо? — участливо спросила девушка, сидевшая за соседним столом с грудой книг по математическому анализу.  
— Я не могу пошевелить рукой. Она каменная, видите? — прошептал Сэм.  
Девушка презрительно сощурилась.   
— В библиотеку обычно приходят трезвыми, — осуждающе произнесла она и коснулась его пальцев. — Обычная рука.  
Сэм нерешительно взглянул на злополучную конечность и с облечением констатировал, что его собеседница была права.  
  
Но на этом галлюцинации не прекратились. Сэму чудилось, что у него сначала каменеет лицо, а затем торс и ноги, вместе с одеждой и ботинками. Глаза же теперь не просто чесались, а болели, и он испытывал иррациональное желание выцарапать их. В дверь номера он буквально ввалился, и Дин тут же бросился к нему, не дал рухнуть на пол.  
— Сэмми, что с тобой?   
— Не знаю. Но все дело в статуе.   
— Черт подери, Кас, если ты не отключил ангельское радио, сейчас самое время появиться!  
  
Шелеста крыльев Сэм не услышал. Он потерял сознание. Тем нее менее, когда он пришел в себя, Кастиэль сидел рядом: его фигура двоилась и расплывалась, но не узнать его плащ и манеру сидеть слегка сгорбившись было невозможно.  
  
— Сэм, — мягко сказал Кастиэль, — я должен к тебе прикоснуться, чтобы определить, чем вызвано твое состояние, но для этого мне нужно твое разрешение.  
  
В иной ситуации Сэм оценил бы деликатность друга, но боль становилась все острее, и он простонал:  
— Разрешаю.  
  
Кастиэль легко коснулся его виска и тут же отдернул руку.   
— Что с ним? — требовательно спросил Дин. — Ты узнал?  
— Да, — ответил Кастиэль и вздохнул. — Но один я не справлюсь. Нам нужен Доктор.  
— Что еще за доктор такой? Целитель?  
— Его так зовут. Он выбрал себе это имя — Доктор. Он поможет.   
— Что-то мне это не нравится, — проворчал Дин.  
— Просто поверь мне. И ничему не удивляйся.  
— Чему, например?  
— Доктор путешествует во времени.  
— Может, это он оправил всех этих людей в прошлое?  
— Нет. Это сделал Плачущий ангел. Сэм, я прошу тебя закрыть глаза и не открывать их, пока я тебе не скажу.  
— И долго мне ходить с закрытыми глазами?  
— Это зависит от Доктора.  


***

  
  
Когда Кастиэль попросил Доктора о помощи, объяснив, что от рук Плачущего ангела пострадал его друг, тот немедленно согласился, но Клара видела, как по его лицу прошла едва заметная судорога, словно он мечтал оказаться в тысяче (или больше) парсеков от Вайоминга. Но вслух Доктор сказал:  
— Ты говоришь, что Дин и Сэм не знали о существовании Плачущих ангелов?  
Кастиэль кивнул:  
— Сэму повезло, что он не моргал.  
Доктор дернул за край галстука-бабочки, будто он его душил.   
— Ангел не отправил твоего друга в прошлое. Но, вероятнее всего, он смотрел ему в глаза слишком долго.  
— И что это значит? — спросила Клара, переводя взгляд с Доктора на Кастиэля и обратно.  
— Это значит, — произнес Доктор мрачно, — что Сэм сам превращается в Плачущего ангела.   
— И как мы это остановим?  
— Нам надо найти Ангела.  
— А если он не один?  
Доктор мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Плачущие ангелы — самые опасные существа во вселенной. Но их осталось … немного, и они выживают, как могут. Поодиночке им выжить легче — так им достается больше энергии. Мы должны торопиться, Кастиэль, у твоего друга мало времени.  
  
ТАРДИС доставила их на то кладбище, где Сэм столкнулся с Плачущим ангелом. Перед воротами стояла длинная черная машина. «Шевроле, — подумала Клара. — Наверное. Я не очень разбираюсь в автомобилях».  
  
Из машины вылезли двое. «Тот, что высокий — Сэм, у него закрыты глаза. А тот, кто поддерживает его под руку — Дин».   
  
Оба они были одеты пугающе одинаково: в джинсы, футболки и клетчатые рубашки. Сэм спотыкался на каждом шагу, что Клару не удивило: вряд ли он когда-либо учился передвигаться вслепую.  
  
— Синяя телефонная будка? Вы хотите, что бы я поверил, что это и есть машина времени? — покачал головой Дин. — Как вы ее сюда притащили? Это какой-то трюк?  
  
— Это действительно машина времени, Дин, — уверил его Кастиэль. — И Доктор устроит вам с Сэмом экскурсию позже, если у вас возникнет такое желание. Но сейчас мы должны остановить Плачущего ангела, иначе Сэм умрет.  
  
С этими словами Кастиэль решительно направился к воротам.   
  
— Это добром не кончится, — пробормотал Дин и, продолжая вести Сэма, последовал за ним.  
  
Доктор не торопился их нагонять. На секунду в его взгляде отразилось отчаяние, будто он готовился ступить в свой самый страшный кошмар. Но потом его лицо снова сделалось бесстрастным, когда он заметил, что Клара пристально на него смотрит.  
  
— Доктор? Все в порядке?  
  
Он улыбнулся привычной для Клары улыбкой — когда улыбаются только губы, а не глаза, и подмигнул ей, взмахнув звуковой отверткой.  
  
Они скоро догнали Дина, Сэма и Кастиэля, и Дин спросил:  
— Как мы узнаем, кто из статуй Ангел? Их тут видимо-невидимо.  
  
— Мы его узнаем. А Сэм нам в этом поможет, — ответил Доктор.  
  
— Как? — поинтересовался Сэм. — Я временно ничего не вижу, если вы не забыли.  
  
— Ты его почувствуешь. Чем ближе Ангел, тем сильнее будет это ощущение.  
  
— Тогда давайте поторопимся, если можно, — выдохнул Сэм. — Моя голова вот-вот лопнет.  
  
— Ангел стремится прорваться наружу, — сказал Доктор.  
  
— Очешуеть.  
  
Дин фыркнул:  
— Не воруй мои реплики, Сэмми. Ты же у нас умник. Чуть Стэнфорд не закончил.  
  
— Пошли. Я задолбался держать глаза закрытыми. Я даже в душе их не закрываю.  
  
— Боишься потолочного монстра?  
  
— Потолочных монстров не существует.  
  
— Ну, я бы не был так в этом уверен.  
  
Они пошли дальше, внимательно оглядывая все статуи, и Клара задалась вопросом, сколько она сможет не моргать, если Плачущий ангел застанет ее врасплох.  
  
Неожиданно Сэм резко остановился.  
— Ангел где-то здесь. Я чувствую его, он близко.  
  
— Помните — моргать нельзя.  
  
Наверное, Клара все-таки моргнула, а остальные не сразу сориентировались, потому что одна из статуй теперь стояла на дороге перед ними с искаженным в жуткой гримасе каменным лицом.  
  
— Замрите! — приказал Доктор. — Не двигайтесь. И смотрите только на него. Пока вы это делаете, он не сможет ожить.  
  
Клара шумно сглотнула и выдавила:  
— А что делать дальше? Разбить его?  
  
— Не получится, — возразил Кастиэль. — Эти создания бессмертны.  
  
— Здорово, — прошептал Дин и обнял Сэма за плечи, не давая ему упасть — того скрутило пополам от боли.  
  
Доктор кусал губы и, не отрываясь, глядел на Ангела.   
  
«Он ведь был в такой ситуации раньше». Эта догадка была, как озарение. Доктор и раньше сталкивался с Плачущими ангелами. «И потерял кого-то близкого». Поэтому и носит эти дурацкие круглые очки. Потому что они принадлежали тому, кого он потерял. И на Акатене Доктор не стал жертвовать этими очками, потому что они были памятью и своеобразным памятником, напоминанием о вине — Клара не сомневалась, что в случившемся Доктор винил себя.  
  
— Доктор, что нам делать? — крикнула она.  
  
Он расправил плечи и крепче сжал отвертку.  
— Плачущих ангелов убивает временной парадокс.  
  
— Отлично, — съязвил Дин. — Откуда мы возьмем этот временной парадокс? — Сэм закричал и выгнулся дугой. Дин попытался удержать его, не отвлекаясь от Ангела. — Пожалуйста, сделайте что-нибудь. Сэмми держись, слышишь?  
  
Кастиэль шагнул вперед, ближе к Ангелу.  
— Я готов, — сказал он.  
  
— Кас?  
  
— Я не понимаю, — произнесла Клара. — Доктор говорил о парадоксе…  
  
— Живой ангел и есть парадокс, — объяснил Доктор, и в его глазах появился торжествующий блеск. — У ангелов нет плоти, но у них есть крылья; они живут линейно, но при этом свободно перемещаются в пространстве и времени. Их жизненная сила бесконечна и неисчерпаема…  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — не удержалась Клара, — что Плачущий ангел подавится?  
  
— Хорошо бы, — прокомментировал Дин. Сэма сотрясала дрожь, переходящая в судороги, и было видно, что ему очень страшно за брата. И за друга, потому что, когда Кастиэль сделал еще один шаг, встал напротив Плачущего ангела и протянул руку, крик Дина и Клары:  
— Нет, не трогай его! — прозвучал одновременно. — Кас!  
  
Кастиэль приложил ладонь к каменной щеке, и его пальцы засветились.  
— Мне очень жаль тебя, — сказал он Плачущему ангелу. — Ты ешь, ешь и ешь, крадешь чужие жизни, потому что у тебя нет своей собственной, и всегда остаешься голодным. Ты не можешь даже смотреть на других существ, потому что под их взглядами ты застываешь мертвым изваянием. Не можешь ни к кому прикоснуться. Раньше я был похож на тебя. Был солдатом, не знающим сомнений. Но мне повезло. Я встретил Дина и Сэма, и сейчас я знаю, что это такое — прикасаться к кому-то с любовью, просто потому, что тебе этого хочется. Знаю, что такое сочувствие, сострадание и милосердие. Бедный, бедный ангел…  
  
По каменной щеке, как слезы, пошли трещины. Из них полился яркий свет, и Клара зажмурилась, позабыв о приказе не моргать. Когда жгучие отсветы погасли, она осмелилась взглянуть на то место, где стоял Плачущий ангел. Статуя будто испарилась, а Кастиэль склонился над Сэмом и дотронулся двумя пальцами до его лба.  
— Теперь ты можешь открыть глаза, Сэм.  
— Все закончилось? — с облегчением выдохнул тот.  
— Да, — с улыбкой ответил Кастиэль.  
— Но люди, перенесенные этим Ангелом в прошлое, — недовольно заметил Дин. — Что насчет них? Они так и останутся там?  
  
Доктор дернулся, и у Клары сжалось сердце.  
— Наверное, их можно забрать оттуда? С помощью ТАРДИС?  
Доктор качнулся на пятках. Его губы сложились в тонкую линию.  
— К сожалению, это невозможно. Ангелы перемещают человека в прошлое и питаются энергией той жизни, которую он уже никогда не проживет. Это необратимый процесс.  
— Я не связан законами времени Доктор, — смущенно сказал Кастиэль. — И если вы хотите что-то передать своим друзьям…   
Доктор не ответил и отвернулся. «Это случилось с Эми и Рори», — догадалась Клара. И от этого знания ей захотелось плакать.  
  
— Так, Кас, — заявил Дин. — Сейчас ты никуда не пойдешь, не поедешь и не полетишь. Не думай, что я простил тебя за то, что ты выкинул в склепе. Я имею в виду, когда смылся со Скрижалью и не отвечал на звонки.  
— Я не скажу, где спрятал Скрижаль, — несколько неуверенно произнес Кастиэль.  
Сэм закатил глаза с выражением: «Да обнимитесь уже, балбесы».  
— Кас, не обращай нам Дина внимания, — посоветовал он. — Я рад, что ты цел и невредим. И Дин тоже рад. Дин, заткнись. Кас едет с нами, да? Ты едешь с нами, правда?  
— Если вы не против.  
— Вот и славно. И спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.  
  
Клара рассмеялась, наблюдая за этим разговором, и повернулась к Доктору. Смех застрял в горле, когда он снял очки и провел кончиками пальцев по оправе.  
  
Клара задумалась о словах Кастиэля. О том значении, что он придавал прикосновениям, и что Дин и Сэм, доверились ему, несмотря на явное напряжение в отношениях. Вспомнила, как Доктор предложил ей свою ладонь, когда они прилетели на Акатен. Возможно, это и было доверие. Когда еще не знаешь человека (Повелителя времени), но даешь ему шанс. Веришь, что он тебя не подведет. И ни о чем не спрашиваешь.  
  
Клара улыбнулась, подошла к Доктору и взяла его за руку. Это было единственной важной вещью на свете, и когда Доктор легонько пожал ее пальцы, она сжала его ладонь в ответ и улыбнулась.


End file.
